


Extraordinary

by robronsugsy



Series: Extraordinary [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is an aspiring millionaire with a taste for style, while Aaron's a struggling down on-his-luck ex-con turned escort who's hit rock bottom, both so different yet are both looking for one main thing in life - love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing

**Aaron Livesy**

It was always gonna be hard coming out of prison; he'd spent the first three years of his twenties inside for a crime he committed only to save the pain and suffering of his ex-boyfriend and to stop his best friend from ruining his life with one silly mistake. Only now, he had no one and nothing; no house, no money, no friends, no... anything. All he had was the clothes on his back, an occasionally bad temper, a sarcastic, grumpy personality and a big heart.

 

Finding work went just as expected - terrible. No one wanted an ex-con with no qualifications, hardly any skills and no experience, yet it's not like he could exactly go and get those things when he didn't even have money for a sandwich. The first few days he kipped at shelters, all grimy and grubby, but at least allowed him to shower and gave him some relatively-new clothing to replace the ones that were now too tatty, too big and too worn to really be wearing in public. After that it became simple - heading to bars and clubs where he used his above-average looks to gain himself a few free drinks, the odd kebab, and even sometimes a bed to sleep in at night.

Aaron wasn't the type to sleep around, but when necessity takes over and you have no other choice, needs must. He never enjoyed it, much to his disappointment, it was never anything more than someone sticking their dick in him, pumping for a few minutes then collapsing beside him fast asleep - no pleasure, no intimacy, nothing. Aaron hated that - he never felt the need for "sex-for-the-sake-of-sex", if he was that desperate, he'd just have a wank. But a half-decent bed to sleep in for a few hours and the usual offer of a coffee and some toast the next morning meant he endured it just to keep living.

 

It was somewhere around a month after he'd got out of prison when it all changed, well, kinda. Aaron was out at a popular bar, filled with gorgeous people without a care in the world. He'd just got himself a free drink from the friendly barman who Aaron was sure fancied him when he had someone close to his ear, whispering "mens toilets, 2 minutes" to him. Aaron turned and saw the man - middle aged, athletic, good looking - plus he could basically see the price tags dangling from each piece of clothing. At first he took no interest in going to see the man, why would he? but as he sat more about it, weighing up the pros and cons, he realized that the potential opportunity of a well-off middle aged man wanting him might have more advantages than disadvantages at this point.

 

So he finished his drink, and headed to the toilets.

 

Aaron walked in, finding the same man perched against the sinks, cocky and arrogant smile filling his face as he saw Aaron hesitantly enter.

"Whaddya want?" Aaron asked, maybe a little more aggressive than he intended.

The man lifted himself from against the sink, walking slowly towards Aaron.

"To see what kind of man you are."

Aaron scrunched his face up.

"If you think I'm just gonna drop my trousers for ya, then you're mistaken."

"Good. I don't want just any man-whore working for me."

Aaron was about to lash out for the man-whore comment when he realized his final three words.

"What? Work for you?"

The man gave a small laugh, before pulling out a card from his pocket.

"Randall Sparks. Escort service."

Aaron hesitantly took the card that was handed to him and read it.

"I'm not asking you to drop your trousers for me, but I have seen the fact that you've been here every night for the last two weeks at least, wearing the same clothes, every night going home with a different guy, repeating night-in-night-out without fail."

"You don't know me. So don't assume that you know-"

"-Please. I can see that you obviously are having a hard time and I want to change that. I'm nothing more than a man about town looking to save good looking guys from falling into the pit of homelessness. All you have to do is accept my offer."

Aaron stood leering at the man. "What offer?"

"I put you up in a nice hotel, buy you some new clothes, get you cleaned up and fit for the world again. In exchange, you come work for me as an escort. You are hired to go on dates, functions, dinners with clients who are looking for some company or a good time. The clients fees are then split, I get 50%, you get 25% and the other 25% is used for your living expenses, food, clothes, that sort of thing."

"So you want me to be a prozzie?!"

"No sex - unless you want to. I have two set of workers, those who are available for sexual hire and the ones who aren't. You choose which set you belong to and I'll never make you do something you don't wanna do. All services are put on the table before to the clients so they know exactly what they're getting. Anything they ask for while on the dates is agreed upon only if you accept."

 

Aaron took in the information he was getting; at first it was total rejection - he wasn't becoming anyone's rent boy. But as the man in front of him continued to explain, Aaron felt more and more like this was an option. Not a good one, but an option nonetheless. It's not like he had any other opportunities at the minute.

 

Randall seemed to sense his hesitancy.

"Look, you've got nothing to loose by accepting. You can leave the company whenever you want, as long as I'm not loosing money I'm happy for any of my guys to leave when they want. But it's a chance for a wad of cash that can get you back on your feet."

 

Aaron tucked his lips into his mouth and looked around the room.

 

"Fine." Aaron sighed.

The man smirked at Aaron's reaction. "I think I'm gonna like you."

 

**Robert Sugden**

Robert Sugden was a name everyone knew - or at least, was beginning to know. After freeing himself of the shackles of the infamous "Whites", divorcing Chrissie and pushing the foot of Lawrence White from his neck was the best decision he'd ever made and all it had got him was more and more success. He was a semi-millionaire - he'd be hitting the 7-figure mark any day now. But it wasn't all benefits - since leaving Chrissie, he'd found himself alone, no one to share his bed with or spend his time with.

Being a big businessman meant he rarely had time for dating, and if he was honest he was never into anyone that came to him. The "high society" types he socialized with were always too snobby, too rich for their own good. Anyone else was too intimidated. Of course he always had people after him - a bisexual, rich, sexy man with a golden smile and a golden head of hair. Flash cars, flash home, flash suits and huge package in more ways than one put him right at the top of many people's "most desired" lists. He always said he wouldn't let the arrogance get to him but it had, to an extent. When your as successful as him it's almost mandatory, so finding himself acting more and more arrogant day-by-day with each new pay cheque and each new guy or girl looking to bed him was almost guaranteed.

But that's not who he was, not really - he wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth but Chrissie had picked him up from nothing and made him into something - not without Robert's charm and determination to make something of himself. He wasn't really the arrogant guy who didn't need love, because if anything that's what he wanted most in life. He might tell himself nowadays money and respect are key but really - what was that to a man if he didn't have love?

Since becoming single, he'd got himself a reputation for sleeping around - guys, girls, it didn't matter. It was all purely physical, nothing every emotional came from it. Probably why he found no problem with hiring people to sleep with - if you're gonna sleep with anyone, why not sleep with someone who at least acts like they want more than his dick inside inside them or snog his face off?

 

He was drowning in his own superficial world - and each day, it was becoming harder and harder to deny himself that he still wanted more out of life. But he'd set his path, he was good on this path, so trying to change it now would be pointless. _Stick to the status quo_ he told himself. And so he did.


	2. The First Meeting

**Robert**

"Jan, can you call in Kyle into the office? I've not had the details of tomorrows benefit?"

"Of course Mr. Sugden."

 

A few minutes later, Robert was joined in his large penthouse office by the man he asked for.

"Hi Kyle, sit down please" Robert greeted as he motioned towards the chair in front of his large marble desk.

"You requested the details of tomorrows benefit sir?"

"Yes thanks."

"I know it's you're favourite event of the year sir." Kyle teased.

"Yes, the very best!" Robert remarked sarcastically.

"Can I ask sir, why is it you dislike it so much?"

"I don't know, between the snobby rich housewives with not a brain cell between them all, the rich business husbands who are too busy organizing which waitress they'll be taking on their private plane to some overhyped island, and the unofficially mandatory fact that if you turn up single, you're going to be hoarded by fame hungry wannabes who sucked off the security staff to get inside, it's hard to see why!"

Kyle just laughed.

"Can you not take someone from the office sir?"

"No. I'll be hung out to dry if they find out I've took a member of staff, I'm gonna have to get someone in."

"Well, here are the details, let me know when you want the car to pick you up from your house in the morning."

"Yes thanks Kyle."

Kyle exited the office, closing the door gently behind him.

"URGH!!!" Robert moaned. The fucking benefit.

 

It wasn't really a benefit for anything other than people to throw their money around, and Robert absolutely detested it. It was the first time he'd be going as a divorced and single man, so he wasn't exactly looking forward to the prospect. Like he'd told Kyle, everyone is expected to have someone on their arm and if they don't, they'll be mocked by the socialites, attacked by the "fame hungry wannabes" as he puts them and slandered in the press. He didn't know why - there's nothing wrong with being single - but for some reason, when you're as rich as he is, it's compulsory.

He pulled out his phone and soon dialled a number he knew all too well, he knew just who to turn to.

"Hi, Randall? It's Robert Sugden."

"Eeeeh Suggers!"

"Yes" Robert laughed embarrassed. He hated the nickname and how informal Randall always spoke to him.

"I'm looking for a date for a benefit tomorrow. It's a really classy do, so-"

"-So you want someone who's a little rough round the edges who's not gonna show you up but get tongues wagging. I know you too well."

"Yes, exactly" Robert laughed. "You got anyone in?"

"Male or Female?"

"I'm not paying for a dress so probably best male today."

"Purely company or something extra?"

"The benefit goes on till the early hours, I'll be too knackered even for a blowjob. Purely company this time Randall."

"Hm.. got the perfect one for you I think. New boy. Picked him up earlier in the week. A bit of a fireball I must say, he'll keep you on your toes. Names Aaron. He was a bit of a mess when we got him in but he scrubs up great. Not been hired yet so might be a bit nervous at first. Plus I could do with seeing just how good he is, he doesn't seem to be one for the high-society lifestyle!"

"Yeah he sounds good." Robert laughed.

"Alright then. His pictures up in the portfolio now if you just wanna check him visual wise. Do you want him suited and booted before or are you gonna provide that?"

"Um, probably best if we do it, you know what the fashion police are like at these things. Get him to Benny's down town in the morning, my suits there, Benny 'll know what suit to get him in."

"Okay, meeting at yours or at the benefit?"

"Probably best to come to mine so I can sort out a cover story. Say mine at 4PM?"

"Perfect. Cash at completion alright for you?"

"Yeah sure Randall. Not sure what time we'll be back, but I'll get him back safe and sound to wherever he's stopping."

"Okay mate, I'll invoice you all the confirmation of details and let Aaron know. Just email me if you want any details changing alright?"

"Yeah sound mate, cheers Randall."

"No problem Suggers!"

 

Robert hung up his phone and set it back on his desk turning to his laptop. He and Randall have known each other for a few years now, Robert was fully aware of what Randall did and it was through Randall he got acquainted with the Whites. He'd been using his services since ending things with Chrissie, only for sexual reasons. It was easier like that, someone who knew exactly what they were there for. Robert didn't want to do the whole "talking" thing with them, as he knew they were there purely because they had to. He didn't want to waste his time talking to them, liking them, maybe even _falling_ for them, when it's most likely the way they are is all just for show. It made him feel stupid, that someone was most likely faking an interest just for a pay cheque. He didn't have anything against them, it's just not his style. But this time, it's what he needed. He wasn't too happy about it, but as soon as he saw the image of Aaron on his screen, he couldn't of been more sure he made the right decision.

 

Aaron was... **hot**. Ruggedly handsome. Shorter than Robert going by his profile measurements, nice frame, beautiful eyes. Stubble Robert wanted to brush his face against first thing in a morning, while staring into his gorgeous blue eyes...

Robert shook the thoughts out of his head. This was just for company. It wasn't a date, the guy wouldn't like him really, he'd just be doing it for the job. But Robert couldn't deny the guy was smoking. A 10/10 for him. Randall had picked perfectly. Robert just hoped he was as good as he looked.

 

He continued working in his office for the rest of the day, all the while leaving the image of Aaron up on his laptop screen to glance at every few minutes...

 

**Aaron**

The steamy hot water against his skin made him moan with pleasure. It'd been so long since he'd had a good shower, that ever since he'd been put up in the hotel the week before, he'd had at least three showers a day. It was a lot of waiting about, Randall had said that they needed to do some essentials first - getting him cleaned up, getting him tested, taking photos for the portfolio, health checks, all that type of stuff. All the rest of the time, Aaron had spent being delivered clothing, getting fitted for suits, working out in the Gym. Randall had introduced him to some of the other lads around, but Aaron wasn't here to make friends. This, it was all nice but Aaron was only going to do it as long as he had to. As soon as he had enough for a flat, he'd be out of here.

 

*Knock Knock*

Aaron heard the sound of the door and quickly shuffled out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and running to the door.

"Hello?"

Aaron opened the door to find Randall walking in.

"Hi, got your first client today."

Aaron was handed a folder which he opened to find a picture of a man staring back at him.

"You know him?"

Aaron continued to look at the photo while shaking his head.

"Seriously? You don't know him? Names Robert Sugden. Almost a millionaire. Split from his wife last year, been hiring from the company ever since. Looking for some company to a flashy benefit tomorrow. You'll be going down town for a suit fitting tomorrow morning, then at 4PM you'll be escorted to his. You'll be acting as his boyfriend, so he'll fill you in with some details tomorrow about that. No added extras, all he wants is you to be arm candy. Got it?"

Aaron nodded, but he still hadn't looked up from the photo. Robert was a very attractive man. Too attractive, Aaron thought. He immediately assumed that a pretty face like his must mean he has a shitty personality. He already knew what type of guy he'd be - arrogant, selfish, stiff upper lip. But it was a job, Aaron would be on his best behaviour.

"Robert's different than other clients, he's a friend, so I expect the best service from you. Don't be... too much like yourself."

"Hey-"

"I've known you for a week and I already know that you're a bit of a mardy arse. None of that tomorrow okay? If he says something that pissed you off, shrug it off and laugh. I don't want him phoning me telling me you've decked him or anyone else. I'm counting on you, don't let me down."

Aaron nodded once again.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow before you go. Get a good nights sleep, it's gonna be a late one tomorrow."

 

Randall exited the hotel room leaving Aaron alone. He read Robert's file, filling himself in about his history. Married for 3 years, he requested the divorce when he fell out of love. Bisexual, and has been "public" about it since his marriage ended. Requested most sexual escorts, not surprising, Aaron thought. He also saw some comments from fellow escorts about him.

_"Sharp tongue so you'll probably get offended at some point."_

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

_"Arrogant. Arrogant. Arrogant. Huge ego."_

"Oh great" Aaron muttered.

_"Huge dick. BEST. EVER."_

Well, Aaron didn't need to know that - nice to know though...

 

Aaron tossed the file aside before climbing into bed. It wasn't too late but he decided it was best he'd get a full nights kip. He could already tell this Robert was probably going to be a handful...


	3. The First Date

**Aaron**

Aaron woke up, surprisingly nervous. He'd never thought of it before, but basically he's going on a date where his every move is going to be judged. Robert doesn't have to be nice to him, Robert doesn't even have to like him, Aaron realizes he's probably there to be seen and not heard. He's not sure if he can hold his tongue. Aaron's never been one who can keep composure... what if he messes this up? If he does, it means he's probably out on his ear. If he doesn't do a good job, he'll be fired and owe Randall whatever it's cost to buy him suits, put him up in the hotel and all that. Aaron never realized how important it was until now that he had to be on his best behaviour.

 

He was going to be kind, reserved, quiet and definitely, definitely not overly annoyed by whatever this 'Robert' does or says.

 

 

**Robert**

Robert woke up a bag of nerves himself. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the potential of people finding out that he was too sad and desperate to find someone of his own and had to HIRE someone to spend time with him. It's not like prostitutes were unheard of in his world - but for some reason, hiring people to have sex with you is much more acceptable than hiring people to spend time with you with this kind of upper-class crowd. He's managed to keep people unaware that the people he's "dated" or been seen with are literally all people that have been hired. It'd probably ruin his reputation, making him a laughing stock.

 

It was essential that this 'Aaron' was the best fake boyfriend ever tonight. But Robert had to keep him in line, and keep his attitude in check. Randall had explained that Aaron was a fireball and the last thing Robert needed was him exploding all over the place. But most importantly, Robert must remember who Aaron is - an escort. Not a date. An escort. 

 

**Aaron**

Aaron had been taken to the tailors first thing in the morning, after a quick work out and a shower. He'd been fitted with a suit he was sure probably cost more than all the clothes he's had in his life. It fit perfectly though, a bold dark blue colour. The crisp white shirt and polished black shoes perfected the look. Aaron still wasn't used to looking at himself in such expensive clothing, but one thing he would admit that wearing expensive clothing definitely made you feel better.

 

After he'd gotten back from the tailors, he'd spent the rest of the day in the gym, then had a quick sleep for a few hours before heading to the barbers where he got a haircut and a beard trim, finalizing his beauty regiment by taking his second shower of the day and moisturising, a new thing for Aaron to do. He was told he'd be getting dressed at Robert's house, so by four, he'd slipped on some joggers, a t-shirt and his hoodie and was off in the back of a fancy taxi.

 

In the car, nerves began to get the better of him. Even though he was only going to Robert's house at first, he still wanted to make the best impression he could. He suddenly regretted not getting a little more dressed up to go to Roberts, but realized there was nothing he could do about it now. It wasn't a long journey until the taxi pulled up outside a huge mansion.

 

Aaron was stunned. The mansion was... fantastic. He'd never seen a building like it. It was a modern, surprisingly white house, at least three of four stories high. He could see a swimming pool peaking around the corner, and huge grounds. He'd never even thought about just how wealthy Robert must be.

 

He anxiously exited the taxi, and found himself walking a short distance towards the door, where an expectant Robert was waiting.

 

**Robert**

The morning for Robert wasn't much different to Aaron's. He'd tried on his suit again in the morning after a small breakfast, then spent several hours in his private Gym. Afterwards, he too got himself a haircut, a clean-cut shave, along with an expert team of beauticians to make him completely perfect. He'd had a massage after another few hours in the Gym, before he had a quick nap, a shower and gotten dressed. It was just gone 4PM when he was ready, all he had to do now was wait for Aaron to turn up.

 

Nerves had hit him again once he was changed. He wondered if this was a good idea - he should of just skipped the benefit all together. But he'd made his bed and now he had to lay in it. He'd already gone over the story he'd tell everyone about Aaron in his head, he was just worried that Aaron would somehow mess it up. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he was told Aaron had arrived, so he headed to the door just in time to see the car pulling up.

 

**Robert and Aaron**

"Hi, you must be Aaron."

Robert stood forward and extended his hand to Aaron. Aaron was still a few meters away from his hand so it gave him enough chance to scan Aaron up and down. His pictures definitely didn't do him justice, he was so much more handsome in real life. Robert could help but feel his heart skip a beat as Aaron approached him, extending his arm and shaking Robert's hand.

"Hi, yeah, I take it your Robert."

Aaron copied Robert's actions, scanning him up and down when he got out of the car. Aaron was right - the guy was a perfect. More than perfect, he looked like a god. His hair, his face, his suit. Aaron couldn't help but feel the twinge in his pants at the man. He wasn't usually what type Aaron had found attractive, but the man oozed confidence, something Aaron lacked a lot of the time.

"Yeah."

The two of them stood, hands still together in an awkward silence. Aaron bit his lip which got Robert's pulse racing.

"Right, come in." Robert shouted, releasing his now sweaty hand, as Aaron did the same, following behind.

"I'll brief you on everything when we're in the car, it's a long journey so it'll give us enough time to get acquainted. If you follow Mrs. Stoke here, she'll show you to the room you can get changed in."

Aaron gave Robert a nervous smile, before following the woman, with Robert's eyes following as he did so.

 _"Nice arse"_ Robert thought to himself and smiled.

 

It didn't take Aaron long to get changed. He'd put on his suit and was then sprayed with aftershave - Robert's apparently. It smelt spicy and earthy, a smell Aaron wasn't familiar with but loved. He'd smelt it on Robert as soon as he greeted him, all Aaron wanted to do was lick the guys neck to take in the smell, but he'd of never done it, purely on how unprofessional it'd of been. Aaron once again envisioned Robert when he first saw him, his confident smirk. Suddenly, Aaron felt nervous again as he checked himself in the mirror. No way was he going to look good next to Robert.

 

Aaron left the room, fiddling with his cufflinks as he approached Robert. Robert did a double take as he looked at Aaron walking towards him. Now in a cut-to-frame suit, Robert could see just how fit Aaron was. His body looked perfect, Robert could see the tightness of his suit on his arms and waist, and it took him everything not to want to wrap his arms around him and feel him against him... the thought making his crotch twitch.

"Wow, um, you scrub up well!" Robert said nervously, his confidence failing him.

"T-thanks I guess." Aaron smiled nervously once again.

It was followed by more moments of silence, as both boys stood checking one another out.

"The car is here sir"

They both jumped at the voice and soon enough, they both coughed and straightened themselves out before walking towards the car.

 

Well, not car, limo. Aaron had never been in a limo before, so he got the tiniest bit excited about it. Robert smiled happily as the door opened for him, putting his hand on Aaron's back to let him get in first. Aaron smiled and jumped in, before Robert followed him and placed himself unusually close to Aaron.

 

**

 

The first few minutes in the car were silent, at least on Aaron's part. Robert had answered a business call where he had shouted down the phone to some worker - Aaron thought he sounded like a dick but he wasn't here to pass judgement. _"He seemed nice enough to me"_ Aaron thought, thinking that maybe he shouldn't presume anything about Robert, or think about him at all. This was probably a one time thing, and Aaron wouldn't see Robert again.

 

Robert finished his call and sighed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Aaron laughed.

"This is awkward right?" Robert asked, now turning his body a little towards Aaron.

"Honestly? A bit." he laughed again.

"Yeah I'm not really used to doing this. I've been a client of Randall's for a while now, but I've never done anything like... this."

"So, what do I need to know?"

"Right. You're my boyfriend, we met at a business function last month. I picked you up at a bar and stayed with me at my beach house. I brought you back for dinner and you never left. I kept you secret as I wanted to see how things went with us, you stayed here while I worked, we only had dates at the house, so you don't have any big massive things to think about on the spot about locations of dates etc."

"Okay."

"Oh, and it's possible my ex wife will be there. You know my wife don't you?"

"Only her name. Chrissie?"

"What? You don't know the Whites?"

"Should I do?"

Robert was stunned. Everyone knew the Whites, or so he thought.

"Well.. yeah. They're billionaires. Lawrence White, his daughter Chrissie White and her son Lachlan White."

"You have a son?"

"No.. he's not mine. Do you not know anything about me either?!"

Aaron went bright red. He probably should of done some research.

"I'm not really aware of the rich and famous around here, sorry."

Robert could see how embarrassed Aaron was, and felt quick need to apologize.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I suppose I just figured everyone knew me"

Aaron scoffed, then put his hand to his mouth, regretting his action.

"Yeah I know, I think highly of myself, I have a huge ego blah blah blah"

Aaron was sure Robert was looking for him to feed his ego. He wasn't going to, but then he realized that it'd get him brownie points, plus, it's not like what he was going to say wasn't true.

"Well I've not known you long enough to judge who you are Mr. Sugden. You don't seem to be like that at all though."

Robert was surprised. He didn't expect Aaron to be so nice. But then he remembered, that was probably because he's paid to be like that.

"You should probably get used to calling me Robert."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Not Rob?"

"NO. Never Rob. I hate that."

"So you don't want me to have any pet names for you?" Aaron teased.

"No" Robert laughed, relaxing in Aaron's company.

 

They fell into silence again. Suddenly, Robert wanted to ask Aaron all about himself, how he became an escort, what kind of person he was, how he felt about tonight... but then he snapped out of his thoughts. He had to remember what this was. Aaron wasn't real - he couldn't be this nice and charming in real life, this was all just some fantasy acting by Aaron to be the person Robert would like.

 

They'd continued to sit in silence for some time.

 

"So, anything I should know about you?"

Robert span his head round from looking out the window to Aaron, his eyes glistening at him.

"Not really I don't think. Trust me, no one will care about you or talk to you, they're only interested in me."

Seemed a little arrogant. But Aaron remembered that he'd been told Robert was like this, so he let the comment brush over him.

Robert however, regretted saying after he did. He realized how arrogant it must sound - he's too use to being arrogant nowadays to stop it spilling out of him.

 

"Anyway, you were saying about your ex-wife possibly showing up?"

"Oh yeah! If she comes, I'll signal to you who she is. Her or Lawrence might talk to you. If they do, just tell them that we met last month and we're casually dating. I don't think they'll ask any other questions, don't worry though, I'll not let you out of my sight all night, you won't have to talk to anyone without me there, I'll protect you."

Aaron smiled at him. For the arrogant comment earlier and now the, almost comforting comment now, Aaron could help but be intrigued by Robert Sugden. Who was he behind the suits and money?

Robert saw Aaron smile and smiled to himself, before scanning Aaron again.

"Oh no, that's gotta go."

Aaron shot his head up at Robert, confused by his outburst.

Robert came close to him, his face approaching him causing Aaron to blush.

"W-what are you doing?" Aaron snapped.

Robert pulled back. "Oh sorry, I just hate that tie."

"That doesn't give you the right to just _take_ it off me."

"It's not a big deal."

"When your invading my space it is-"

"-Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

Aaron gave himself a mental kick in the head - he wasn't being professional here.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional of me to snap at you."

Robert just looked away. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at Aaron's outburst - if anything, the anger turned him on a bit.

 

Aaron could see that his outburst had caused Robert to go tense, so he undid his tie and pulled it off, handing it to Robert.

"There we go. That better?"

Robert slowly turned his head and scanned Aaron again, breaking into a large smile.

"Much."

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Here"

Aaron grabbed two beers from the side of the limo.

"We could probably do with one of these to loosen up."

He undid both the bottles of their lids and handed one to Robert.

"Cheers"

He clinked his beer against Roberts, both taking a large swig of the drink.

"I must say, fancy beer doesn't taste half as good as my regular."

Robert laughed. "Yeah, not everything that's expensive and fancy is better."

The two laughed and relaxed again. Despite the odd missteps, they seemed to get along.

 

It wasn't long after that they'd pulled up at another huge mansion where the benefit was being held.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

Robert gave Aaron a big smile, before the door opened and he stepped out. Aaron soon followed him, being partially blinded by the flashing lights from numerous cameras. He suddenly felt his hand being touched, as Robert clasped his hand and pulled him close. Aaron blushed at the touch, he swore he felt butterflies as his arm pressed against Roberts. He supposed that if they were gonna be pretend boyfriends, they had to do it convincingly.

 

The two of them remained hand in hand as they entered, Robert keeping Aaron close. He didn't have to, but he liked the feeling of Aaron against him. Robert looked over to Aaron and could see he was nervous as he bit his lip again. _"He's gonna have to stop doing that before I pounce on him"_ Robert thought. Aaron was nervous, nervous that he might look at someone the wrong way and end up being thrown out. He was never this nervous before, maybe it was the fact his whole life depended on how well this job went... or it could of been the handsome man still with a firm grip on his hand.

Robert smiled as they walked through the house. He could see people looking at him, talking to one another. They weren't leering in disgust or shock, they were looking at Aaron and Robert like they were a hot young couple. Robert wasn't comfortable with his bisexuality at first, he'd denied it for years. But when his and Chrissie's marriage broke down, he realized he didn't have to hide in the closet - why should he deny himself the pleasure of a man? It all came out in the papers and really, no one cared, if anything, it just meant he got hit on by blokes as well as women.

They entered into a large ballroom area, Aaron looking up at the sheer enormity of it. Robert couldn't help but laugh at the adorable look on Aaron's face.

"Robert!"

Robert and Aaron both turned to find a woman walking towards them.

"Chrissie!"

Aaron could physically see Robert straighten his back, Aaron just looked on and put on a smile.

"Not seen you for a while, I see you've been busy!" she said gesturing to Aaron. He could see her grimace at him, but he just smiled.

"Yeah. This is Aaron"

Aaron let out his hand to shake hers, but she simply slipped her fingers onto his and shook it lightly, as if Aaron was a piece of trash.

"Hi."

"Hi."

That wasn't awkward at all.

 

"Anyway, people to see and all that" she smiled at Robert, kissing him on his cheek before she walked away.

"So that was Chrissie."

"Yeah. Nice isn't she?"

"If you like that sort of person."

"What sort?"

"You know...your type of people."

"No." Robert said a bit more seriously.

"Nose in the air, better than everyone else types."

"Hey! She's a good woman and we're not all like that!" Robert snapped quietly.

Aaron just scrunched his face. "You asked me if she was nice, I said yeah if you like that sort of person. I'm being honest, something you clearly don't know much about."

Aaron gave himself another mental kick. Why couldn't he hold his tongue around this guy? Aaron both wanted to snog his face off and punch him.

Robert just sighed. He didn't like that Aaron just presumed he was stuck up. But he wasn't gonna let it ruin the night.

"Let's just go get a drink shall we?" Robert mused, releasing his grip on Aaron's hand and walking ahead of him.

Aaron realized he'd made a mistake and wanted to put it right, for his job, but he didn't like that Robert seemed to be hurt by his comment.

Robert approached the bar and signalled for two drinks, Aaron soon approaching behind him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said it."

Robert turned. "It's fine. I realize what people like you must think of us."

"People like _me?_ "

"I didn't mean-"

"-No go on."

"Well, you _are_ an escort."

"Yeah, and you have no idea why. You don't know anything about me."

"Well I didn't hire you to get to know you."

Aaron just turned away in disgust. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw Chrissie looking over curiously. He wondered if maybe she'd seen them arguing, so he decided to quickly try and fix the situation.

Aaron spun Robert around, placing his hands around Robert's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The action took Robert by total surprise, but as Aaron's lip attached to his, his hands instinctively wrapped around Aaron's waist, something he'd been wanting to do since he first clapped eyes on him.

Aaron released himself from the kiss and put his mouth to Robert's ear.

"Chrissie's watching, thought I'd make it believable."

Robert heard what he said but wasn't really registering. He was still in a void at Aaron's kiss. His lips were so soft, the touch of his skin against his sent shivers down his spine. Aaron smiled at Robert and pulled away, releasing his hands. Robert stood holding Aaron's waist for a few moments afterwards, pulling them away once he realized he still had a hold of him, both turning back to the bar.

"Let's just start again yeah?" Aaron said.

He really did wanna start again. Especially after that kiss, a kiss like none Aaron had ever felt before, he couldn't help but wonder if Robert liked it as much as he did with how Robert melted into the kiss. Plus, he couldn't deny that he hadn't wanted to pounce on Robert for some time now, even with the arrogant and rude comments.

"Let's." Robert smiled, handing Aaron his drink.

The two of them stood at the bar some minutes. Robert was thinking about the kiss still, but his face soon turned sour when he thought about it more. Aaron had only done it to save face. He didn't do it because he wanted to, he did it cause he had to.

 

Robert was soon patted on the back as people began to filter around them. They spent the rest of the evening side by side, Aaron standing close to Robert with his hand on his shoulder or on his chest, laughing and smiling at jokes and Robert's comments, and Robert was enjoying having people compliment him on him and Aaron, how good they looked together, how happy they were. They really did have a good night together.

 

The party had died down by 2AM and Robert had said it was about time they went off. Robert said his goodbyes and rushed outside with Aaron, still hand in hand as they climbed into the taxi once more.

 

"Well, that was brilliant." Robert laughed, all smiles.

"Yeah I had a good time after the hiccups earlier in the night."

"You did a good job! Almost looked like you fit in with them all."

"Well that was my job!"

Aaron and Robert both laughed, both buzzed enough from the champagne.

"So, where you staying?"

"Hilton Lodge Hotel, not far from yours."

"You here that mate?" Robert shouted to the taxi driver, receiving a nod back.

"You know what, I'm starving!" Robert sighed.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything but-"

"-Well then. Mate, you fancy taking us through the drive through?"

Aaron was stunned - not only was Robert willing to extend their night into an early morning McDonald's but that he went to McDonald's at all.

They'd ordered just a burger each and a milkshake, sharing a bag of chips between them. On the journey back to the hotel, Robert had drunkenly spoke about how much of a good time he'd had, and how he enjoyed Aaron's company. Aaron had also drunkenly admitted that he'd enjoyed himself much more than he expected, and that despite what he thought Robert would be like, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Y-you really think I'm a good guy?"

"Yeah!" Aaron shouted drunkenly.

Robert's eyes darted to Aaron's lips, and Aaron's did the same. They both lost their smiling expressions and turned serious, faces growing closer together. It was Aaron who fell into the kiss, once again taking the lead and placing his hand round the back of Robert's neck, Robert's non-burger-holding hand brushing against Aaron's abdomen.

"We're here!" the taxi driver shouted, making Aaron and Robert pull apart.

"Umm..well, thanks for tonight." Aaron said in almost a whisper.

"No, I should be thanking you!" Robert replied, the awkwardness now seeping in.

Aaron went to get out of the car, before being stopped by Robert. "Wait"

 

Robert wanted to stop him and tell him to stay, that they could drive round more and just talk. But he soon snapped himself out of it, rustling in his pockets.

"Here.. here is the cheque for tonight."

Aaron's face dropped down and he hesitantly took the cheque, with a polite "thanks."

The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Aaron climbed out and shut the door.

The taxi drove off, leaving both Robert alone in the taxi and Aaron heading up to his hotel room, both left to think...


	4. The Morning After

**Robert**

Even with the early hour he'd gotten home, Robert hadn't had any more than three hours sleep. He was just too busy thinking, wondering, analysing about the night with Aaron. He thought about every comment Aaron made, every look, smile and expression he'd received. The way Aaron held onto his hand, the way he stood perched close to him, hand giving his shoulder a squeeze when he wanted to assure Robert he was there, even if I didn't need his support when an awkward question would be asked about the divorce or life after it. Then his mind darted to the kiss, the first one that sent his pulse racing and the hairs on the back of his neck stand still, the pleasure of Aaron's warm breath against his ear as he whispered to him, the perfect fit of his arms around Aaron's waist. Then he thought of the taxi ride home, Aaron telling him that he thought he was a good person, and the pure feeling of lust and desire in him that wanted to kiss Aaron a second time, the electricity between them, that ended in the most tender and loving kiss he'd ever received.

 

Was it all a lie? Was Aaron just _that_ good? He had to be. No one can feel like that after a few hours together surely? And not for someone like Robert.

 

Robert pushed his hand through his hair then rested it on the pillow next to him. In his king size bed, all he could think is of how perfect it'd of been to have Aaron laying next to him. He then pulled his hand back and wiped it aggressively against his face.

To many people, Robert wasn't someone who felt a lot of feelings for people. They all saw him as the emotionally cold, distant businessman who cared more about making money than making love. But it wasn't who he truly was - that's all he craved. Someone to love, and someone to love him back. He fell hard for people, he was just too used to the barriers around him that stopped anyone from seeing in, seeing how he really felt. Part of the reason he divorced Chrissie is because he realized that Chrissie hadn't broken those walls down, she'd just took advantage of a crack in them where she sneaked in. Robert was in a bad place when he and Chrissie met, so her offering him wealth, home, and love was the perfect scenario. The problem was - he didn't love her.

Ever since, he had built those walls on strong foundations, no matter how much he wanted to willingly let them down - he couldn't.  He wished Aaron could be the one to break them down. But it wasn't to be. It was all apart of the fantasy Aaron provided and created for him.

Robert's deep thoughts were soon broken by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suggers, it's Randall!"

Robert sat up in his bed and flattened his hair, as if Randall was in the room.

"Just wanted to see how things went last night?"

"They went..."

_Perfectly. Amazing. The best night of my life._

"It was good. Aaron's certainly good arm candy and everyone loved him. He's a great guy Randall, you've got yourself a good one there."

"Gotta be honest mate, I wasn't expecting that. I'm surprised he didn't kick off."

"No, he was perfect company. Made me feel..."

_loved, and capable of loving_

"...comfortable and relaxed."

"Well that's great mate, I'll let him know you gave him a glowing reference, at least now I can start shopping him around a bit."

"Oh, that's great." he said with a grimaced expression, he didn't like the thought of Aaron being with other men.

"Alright mate I'll let you get off. You know where I am if you want anything."

"Yeah, alright Randall. Tell Aaron I said thanks again, bye."

 

Robert sighed heavily. As soon as the call ended, he knew he had to see Aaron again. He shouldn't - he was already feeling things he shouldn't for someone he'd known for mere hours - but for some reason, he couldn't give up the thought that something could be there between him and Aaron. Was it all just fantasy? Robert was willing to take the risk and find out.

 

** Aaron **

The booze had made him pass out as his head hit the pillow. He'd not had the best sleep, he'd been tossing and turning, waking up every few hours, just sitting in contemplation until he drifted back to sleep. Once he finally stopped the pattern and properly woke up, he just shook his head at himself. How could this happen? The first job he went on, and he'd fallen for the client. How stupid is that?

 

Aaron didn't fall for people easily - that was one thing he always appreciated about himself. He wasn't someone who would fancy a long list of guys at once, it was mostly either general attraction or head over heels love that bloomed quickly. With Robert, he hated how it seemed to be the latter already. Robert was an ass now and again, Aaron thought to some of the more condescending comments he'd made to other socialites at the party, but then those times when Robert would just smile and look genuinely happy. Aaron had known him for hours yet he already could see the man that everyone else saw, everyone in that big ballroom, was not who Robert Sugden really is. The way he was with them, and then the way he was when it was just him and Aaron in the limo or taxi.

Maybe it was just because Robert was playing along? He was jumping head first into the fantasy and allowing Aaron to almost feel like _he_ was the one who'd hired Robert? Maybe Robert was just good at that - playing people and making them feel like they're special. Manipulative, cunning. It'd certainly fit with the facade Robert seemed to portray. But was it a facade? Was it all just many faces of Robert Sugden, and the real him had been lost?

 

Aaron wanted to figure the guy out. He wanted to see who he really was. But how could he? They're from two different worlds for a start. Plus, Robert could never really like someone who did what Aaron did for a living. He may have kissed Aaron, held his hand and kept him close, but was that purely for comfort and physical attraction? But he'd never think of Aaron as anything other than that. A useless piece of trash who turned to prostitution basically just to live. No, Robert couldn't ever want to be with Aaron. The more Aaron thought about it, the more he realized that he was probably over thinking the whole thing. Robert had hired him for a night out and that's what he got. He'd never want to see Aaron again, probably never give him another thought.

 

Didn't stop Aaron from wondering... hoping... maybe... what if there was something more that he had to explore?

 

His thoughts were knocked out of his head as he heard a loud knocking at his door.

Shoving on a fluffy gown, he answered the door while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Aaron!" Randall bellowed as he stepped right into the room.

"Just spoke to Robert, said you were on top form last night, good job lad!" Randall grinned with a slap on Aaron's arm.

"T-thanks"

"So now I know you're a natural at this, I've officially added you to the site and can start shopping you round. You should be set up with another job soon!"

"Great." Aaron mumbled, why should he be happy about that?

"Oh, Robert said thanks as well, sounds like you really made a good impression on him."

Aaron could feel his cheeks warming and a small grin escaping his lips.

"Well I'll let you get some rest, I can introduce you to more of the boys later!"

Randall left the room leaving Aaron with his smile. But then it dropped at the thought of having to see more men. It wasn't because of Robert - it was just because he didn't _want_ to do this. He had to, he didn't have any other choice. But right now, he supposed, that if every night worked out like it did with Robert, maybe he could learn to like it.

 

**Robert**

He'd got himself out of bed unusually late, having spent most of the morning trying to get back the sleep he'd lost to no avail. He'd was the boss so it wasn't like he had to call in sick, so he just planned to spend the day lounging about, possibly take a swim, few hours in the gym maybe. But all his thoughts soon changed when he found himself heading into his home office, loading his computer and going on the escort website. He knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't want to but he felt he need to. It didn't take him long to load the site and find Aaron's face staring back at him. Randall seemed to have put Aaron front and centre on the site for everyone to see. Robert was sure that Randall was booking Aaron clients left-right-and-center already. He didn't like that thought. So he stared at the photo of Aaron as he picked out his phone and redialled the last number.

 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Randall?"

"Eh Suggers, missing us already?"

"Ha, something like that. Look, I was wondering, I've just had a dinner party sprung on me for tonight, just a few people from the benefit round mine. I thought it might look suspicious if Aaron wasn't here, so I wondered, is he available for tonight?"

"You're in luck! There's been a few calls for him already but today's free. What time d'ya want him round?"

"Say 6-ish?"

"Okay I can do that. Casual or smart?"

"Casual I suppose, nothing too formal but not jumpers and sweatpants haha! Just a casual shirt and some jeans or something."

"Sure thing mate, I'll have him there at 6 on the dot, alright mate?"

"Yeah cheers Randall I owe you one."

"Just pay the bill and we're good mate, see ya!"

"Yeah bye!"

Robert hung the phone up and smiled. Aaron was free. But then he suddenly realized that he'd organized this and hadn't actually anything planned for tonight. He hadn't invited anyone round, it's just what he said so it didn't look desperate that he wanted Aaron round by himself. He began to panic a little before he brushed it off - Robert doesn't do nerves and panic _\- well,_  he did last night but that was different.

He soon got from his desk and rushed into the hall, shouting one of his servants about organizing a meal for him and a guest tonight...

 

**Aaron**

"Here he is!" Randall shouted as Aaron approached a table with three other guys.

"Lads, I want you to meet Aaron, the fresh meat!"

"Hi!" they all said in unison.

Aaron just smiled back with a small wave, before sitting down.

"These are some of the lads! Jax, Tom and Peter!"

"So you're Aaron eh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Randall's been chewing our ear off all morning about you. Said you did a good job last night with Sugden. Good job!" Tom commented.

Aaron felt himself blush a little, he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not that he was good at being an escort.

"Yeah, I've had a few dates with Sugden myself. Bit of an arsehole but I suppose our dates weren't like yours." Jax mentioned, attracting more attention from Aaron.

"Jax and Tom are two of the guys on our special extras list, been around for a few years now. Peter was the newbie before you came along, been here a few months."

Strangely enough Aaron had guessed as much about Jax and Tom. Jax was quite a big guy with muscles, you could tell he was cocky and confident. Tom was lanky and lean, and Aaron could tell by looking at his eyebrows that Tom was one of _those_ guys who looked after themselves impeccably.

"Yeah, we all start out as simple escorts, but soon enough the money will attract you to the dark side" Jax smirked.

Aaron felt like scrunching his face up and scoffing, but he thought better of it as he didn't want to cause trouble for himself.

"Oh anyway Aaron, got yourself another job tonight."

Aaron turned to Randall, half filled with dread and the other with curiosity.

"Robert's hired you again for tonight. Some people from the benefit are heading round his for dinner tonight. Casual stuff, I've already got one of the lads to head out and get you something to wear."

Aaron was both happy and nervous. He'd wanted to see Robert again, he never expected it to be so soon. He'd thought that maybe had really liked him and wanted to see him again, but then thought it was more likely Robert wanted to keep up appearances and hold onto Aaron a bit longer before he dropped him.

"Oh alright, what time?"

"6-ish. So you best go get yourself some Gym time and a shower, clothes will be in your room when your done. Just do whatever you did yesterday, seemed to do the trick"

Aaron nodded and couldn't help the smile escape from his face, which didn't go unnoticed but did go not commented on, and he soon headed off, with Randall leaving not long after.

"Best keep an eye out for that one." Tom said.

"Surprised you were so calm, what with you being Robert's favourite boy up until now!" Peter teased to Jax.

"Yeah well Aaron's just there for arm candy. If I was free yesterday he'd of hired me. We all know he'll be back for me when he wants his dick sucking."

"You never know, Aaron might take care of that soon enough!"

"Shut up Peter!"


	5. The Second Date

**Robert**

Everything was sorted. He didn't want to go overboard or make a big song and dance. It had to be casual. Robert started pacing about. Why was he doing this? Aaron was just an escort with a job to do.

His pacing turned into angry strides. How did this happen?! How did he get dragged in and think this could be something?! Aaron didn't care or like him, how could he? No one else does. They all say they do, because of his success and wealth, but without that, who would Robert Sugden be? An arrogant arsehole. No. This was a huge mistake. It was a stupid impulse move that would backfire if treated wrong. Aaron would laugh at him.

 

He pulled out his phone. It was nearly 6 but Randall would understand. He could keep the money if he was that bothered. He had to cancel Aaron now. He couldn't go through with it. Or could he? He suddenly began thinking of how things happened the night before. The looks, the touches, _the kisses._ No one's _that_ good at acting. No, he had to come up with something to make this all believable, but most of all he had to figure out if this was something or nothing. 

 

Robert headed over to his bar and poured himself a drink. Calm his nerves. Suddenly, as he took a deep breath and found himself relaxed, the doorbell rang and his whole body went stern. It was Aaron. He was here.

 

**Aaron**

After repeating the regime he had done the previous day of gym, sleep and shower, Aaron got changed into the clothes provided. A buffalo check red shirt with some black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and white plimsolls - hair natural, as "Robert prefers" according to Randall. Aaron felt quite relaxed and comfortable, he never expected Robert would be more into the casual stuff. But then he thought to the McDonald's drive through and how  _normal_ Robert seemed. Maybe Aaron's instinct was right, Robert wasn't the guy he painted himself to be at all. The Robert other people saw was just a facade created by money, greed and power. 

 

But then Aaron thought to himself - why would he be so special? Why would Aaron be worthy enough to see a different side to Robert that no one else did? No. This was Robert's game. He wanted Aaron, Aaron knew that. The lingering looks and suggestive glances, even if Robert hated his guts, Aaron knew that Robert was attracted to him. Maybe the Robert he saw when they were alone was just the Robert he put on when he wanted to get laid. When he wanted to get his end away. He'd be right back into douche bag Robert the moment he did. Not that it'd happen. Aaron wouldn't be someone's prostitute like that, be used like that. If they'd met under different circumstances, sure, he'd of jumped on Robert the moment they got in that taxi last night. But no, not like this. Not when he's getting paid to pretend to be his boyfriend.

 

Aaron's thoughts lingered to the night as he stepped into the limo. What would Robert be expecting of him tonight? Aaron knew there'd be other people so he'd have to be in boyfriend mode. But how much? They were in "their" home, would that mean they'd be more relaxed? comfortable? _intimate?_ What if they began asking stories about Robert? Asking things he couldn't answer. Then he'd be embarrassed, and Robert would be mad, then he'd loose his job. The only job he can get to scrape a living right now.

 

Aaron just shut his eyes and threw his head back, leg bouncing as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He was more nervous than the night before. Especially as they pulled into the driveway. But then Aaron thought of seeing Robert again, being in his company. Maybe things would be okay. Maybe everything that's spun around in his head would fall into place and be made clear with tonight.

 

**Robert and Aaron**

"Long time no see" Robert shouted confidently as Aaron jumped out of the limo.

"Missed me already did ya?" Aaron winked.

For some reason, both of them had calmed dramatically as soon as they saw each other. You wouldn't think they'd only know each other a day, and even then, they didn't really _know_ each other at all, or at least they both thought.

 

Robert showed Aaron into the house, leading him into a big study area. Aaron didn't even think to look around yesterday and didn't realize how grand and expensive the place looked. Marble floors, big ornaments, lavish furniture. It wasn't really Aaron's sort of thing, mostly cause he'd only ever seen places like this on TV. Robert turned and once again saw the curious, wondering look Aaron had the night before when he walked into the ballroom with him. Robert couldn't help but smile at his adorable face.

"So, are they here yet?"

Robert was still gazing at Aaron when he answered. "Who?"

"The other guests?" Aaron asked confused.

"Oh right! Oh yeah!" Robert finally clued on to what he was talking about. "Yeah, they're not coming."

"Oh... So should I go?"

"Seems silly to waste a good meal! No, stay and we can have dinner."

Robert smiled at Aaron before he realized at what it might seem like and quickly scrambled in his head for an explanation. "I mean, if people think your my boyfriend, we should probably get to know each other a bit more."

Robert gave himself a mental pat on the back and a smug grin. Quick thinking!

"Oh, okay, sure."

Aaron nervously sat on the edge of what could only be described as some sort of king-sized sofa, making him look tiny. Robert laughed at the way it looked, before walking over to him and handing him a beer.

"Get comfy, the back of the chair won't bite."

Aaron looked up at Robert who was looking at him with a kind smile, holding a beer out for him. Aaron took it and whispered thanks, before shuffling back on the chair so he was further on but still could touch the floor with his feet so he didn't look like a midget.

Robert watched the action and chuckled to himself again at Aaron's adorableness, before sitting on the opposite sofa.

 

"So..." Aaron began, but he had no idea of what they could talk about.

"So... how did you get into the escort business?"

Aaron tensed up at the question, which didn't go unnoticed by Robert.

"S-sorry, might of been a bit forward of me to ask you."

"N-no, it's fine, it's just I didn't expect you to ask me it right off the bat." he laughed.

"Well like I said, this might become a regular thing if I'm to keep up the pretence your my partner, so it'll be easier if we get a bit more comfortable with each other and that."

Aaron smiled and bit his lip. He never expected Robert would care enough to want to see him again, never mind make it a "regular" thing. But then he thought that obviously Robert had just made his bed by pretending Aaron was his boyfriend, now he had to lie in it, so it wasn't like Robert actually wanted to see him again. But even so, it warmed Aaron's heart to think he could spend more time with Robert.

Robert saw Aaron bite his lip and couldn't help but feel turned on. He took a swig of his beer and placed the cold bottle against his crotch, hoping the coldness would reduce the growing swelling of his dick in Aaron's presence. He looked good, Robert thought. He looked better than good. The suit from yesterday was gorgeous on him, but seeing him like this, more relaxed, more _normal_ looking opposed to what he's accustomed to seeing. It was a warm change. One he could get used to. The whole "this might become a regular thing" wasn't something Robert planned saying, but something he just felt the urge to put out there. It could work - him seeing Aaron on a regular basis, coming for dinners, events and everything. But how would he explain getting him on his own again? There's no way he'd admit he just wanted to see Aaron. Making it a regular thing might seem suspicious to others. It's not like Robert ever had a long lasting relationship other than his marriage. He could just tell the press he's ended it with Aaron, it didn't work.

But it _was_ working. Just sitting in Aaron's company felt right. Act or not on Aaron's part, Robert could feel it in him that he was falling for the guy in front of him already. It terrified him, but made him all the more curious of who Aaron was.

"Well, I wasn't doing well. I'd.. well..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna judge you for your past. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I've certainly not just been born into all this."

Aaron was still unsure of sharing personal stuff with Robert. He didn't know even if he was allowed to. Might of been a confidentiality thing he'd agreed to but didn't pay attention to what he agreed to. But looking at Robert, who'd sat forward on the chair leaning into the conversation, just made Aaron feel like he could be open and comfortable talking with Robert candidly. The worst he could do it throw him out...

"I'd been in prison. Stuff happened and I ended in for just under 3 years. When I got out, I had no family, no friends, no money, no home, nothing. The prison didn't give much in terms of job training or support when I got out. They just didn't care, no one did. So I did what I had to do to survive. A few weeks after I'd been out Randall approached me. Gave me an offer that I'd of been a fool to refuse in my situation."

"So you didn't choose to become an escort?"

Aaron grimaced. "Why would any _choose_ to do this."

Robert sat back in his chair. The way Aaron said it, it just made him feel... _dirty_. And not the good kind. He'd never really thought about it before. Hiring people to spend time with you, to fuck you, to act like they like you... it was a little creepy. How sad it was? Robert suddenly felt self-conscious. Did Aaron just see him as some sad, lonely, desperate perv who wanted some sort of affection, that he was willing to get it from people who got paid to act like they cared? Did Aaron think so little of him.

Aaron could tell his words had affected Robert. He didn't mean it the way Robert was probably thinking.

"Look, I don't mean that it's a bad job. I just mean that, I wouldn't of chosen it. To lie and pretend like, it can mess with your head. I feel, _bad_ a bit. Like I'm potentially fooling people into thinking I care when I don't."

Robert felt like he'd had a punch to the gut. Aaron was flat out insinuating that he doesn't care, not about him. Robert felt a wave of disappointment fall over him. He knew the night would be a mistake.

"-Luckily though, I've only seen you so far, and you seem like an alright guy when you wanna be. I've not had to pretend all that much only to other people."

Robert immediately perked up at his words. Maybe he wasn't insinuating he didn't care, but in fact the opposite.

"-But it's not something I want to do forever. I just wanna get myself sorted out, a flat at least. Randall said he's happy for me to be finding other work while I'm with him. Hopefully I'm not gonna be doing this all that long."

 

A butler came along and notified Robert dinner was ready, so he showed Aaron into the dining room. It was a huge room with a huge table, but they'd been sat at the edge of the large table so they were on a right angle. The dinner looked delicious, and it wasn't long until the two boys had sat down and began eating.

 

Robert put his fork down after a few minutes of silent eating as he took a swig of his beer, thinking of other things he might wanna ask Aaron, only for Aaron to interrupt him.

"So, you said you weren't born into money... what did you do before you met Chrissie?"

Robert felt himself straightening up again. He wasn't exactly comfortable delving into his past. But, Aaron did, it was only kind to give the same back.

"Well, I started off working on a farm with my family. I wasn't really into it though, so I did various things. Mechanic, chef, bartender, that sort of stuff. I left home when I was still young, headed out on my own. I did various things after that, some good and not so good stuff. I started working for my ex-father-in-law around 3/4 years ago, I worked my way up in the business then I met Chrissie. After that, my life spiralled into this. Chrissie's wealth led me to be able to build my own company until it's grown into what it is today."

"What, so you got with her for her money?"

"What? No." Robert scowled.

"Sorry, it just sounded like it!" Aaron laughed, holding his hands up.

Robert softened at the smile on Aaron's face. "I didn't even like her at first. When I first met her, I hated her. Stuck up cow really. But we were both in the same circle a lot, me and her father spent a lot of time together which ended up in me and her growing closer. I'm not gonna lie, the wealth helped the attraction I'm sure. I was kind of money hungry like that, wanted the success and all that. I fell in love with her, married her, then as time went on I realized I just didn't love her enough. She wasn't what I wanted, she wasn't who I needed. We were never really right for each other, and I'm pretty sure she only got with me in the first place was to annoy her dad. I asked for a divorce, she was furious. Threatened to kill me and more. But she softened when she realized she was never really happy with me either. We called a truce and ever since then we've been cordial and become somewhat friends again. Been alone ever since."

"What about your family?"

"Family?" Robert scoffed. "Don't have one any more. Mum died when I was a kid, dad died a few years after I left, brother hates my guts, sister was too young to really care about me. Step-mum loves my brother too much to care about me. All I have other than them was the Whites, and they were never really my family, no matter how hard I tried to fit in with them."

"You not wanna get in contact with them? I mean, you said your sister was too young to care, do you not think she might now?"

"Dunno.. never really thought about it I suppose. Just kind of closed that chapter of my life..."

Aaron felt his stomach drop. He realized that Robert was kind of in a similar situation to what he had been in, heck, _was in_.

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about their families.

 

"What about yours? Did they stop talking to you cause of whatever you went to prison for?"

Aaron dropped his head down.

"No. I, I just couldn't be who they wanted me to be. I messed up a lot as a kid, had a few, well.. a lot of issues. I kept letting them all down, my mum and my kinda-like dad. It got to the point where I just couldn't keep watching them see me mess up and fail. Then, things happened and I ended up in prison. Told them all I didn't want them visiting or contacting me any more. I didn't tell them when I was getting out, so as far as they might be aware I'm still in prison."

"Oh" Robert whispered. He expected as much that Aaron had a troubled past, but he didn't expect that.

"You said kinda-like dad, did you not know your dad?"

Aaron scoffed. "May as well have not. He ditched me when I was a kid in favour of his new family. Got lumbered on my mum. Hated her and him for it, but I grew to love my mum again and she became one of the closest people to me. This man, Paddy, I got close to. He's been more of a father to me than my dad could of ever been."

Robert couldn't help but remember a man named Paddy he used to know years ago...

Robert and Aaron were both a little glum at the conversation, they'd both spoke about things they'd never really spoken about to others before. It was both a relief and a burden.

"Anyway, I'm about done here, you wanna go and sit somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Aaron nodded, neither of them had really touched their food all that much after they began talking. Robert showed him into another room, looked like a living room, only being the size of a house. A roaring fire was already going and Robert showed Aaron to another king-sized sofa, only this time Robert sat on the same sofa at the opposite end, bringing his feet onto the chair and facing Aaron.

 

"Maybe we should talk about something a little more happy!" he laughed, noticing that both of their moods had been brought down.

Aaron gave a silent laugh, before turning himself more to face Robert but not taking his feet off the floor, he wasn't making himself at home.

"You got any other clients lined-up?"

"Yeah. Randall's set a few up for later in the week. I need the money, but I'm not really looking forward to them to be honest."

"Cause you're afraid they won't be as handsome and charming as me" Robert winked, leading Aaron to laugh and blush at the same time.

"Something like that" he smiled, with Robert smiling back.

 

"What about you? Got much planned?"

"I think I deserve a well earned break to be honest. Think I'll head to my beach house."

"Beach house, how fancy!" Aaron sniggered with a posh accent.

"Oi!" Robert laughed, nudging Aaron in the process.

As they both stopped laughing, Robert couldn't help the words spilling out of his mouth.

"Could see if you could come with for a few days? I can clear it with Randall? You get paparazzi out there all the time, they'll be snapping pictures of me and it'd probably be good to have you make an appearance?"

"Umm.. sure. I s'pose."

"Good, I'll ask him later!" he smiled.

 

Aaron couldn't help but wonder if Robert was insinuating what he thought. They'd had a great time tonight, they'd not bickered or argued much, they'd enjoyed each others company. But Aaron still couldn't help the pessimistic doubts in his head that he was just feeding into a fantasy. When he said this job messed with his head, he meant it. He was feeling things for Robert he probably shouldn't be feeling, and probably wouldn't be reciprocated. Aaron didn't just fancy Robert, he was falling into something more, and falling fast. He couldn't be sure this was anything still. He wanted to just delve in and see, but how could he? He'd already been rejected and abandoned so much in his life, can he really take it from the guy he was beginning to fall for too?

 

Robert had begun thinking the same. He was getting too comfortable _again_. Aaron didn't sound too sure about stopping with him at the beach house. Robert wondered if Aaron might of been a little creeped out by it. He wanted to scold himself for it, but he couldn't - not when Aaron was still sat there, looking cute and sexy at the same time.

 

They hadn't realized the time, but by now it was quite late. Aaron had his second ever client in the morning, so although he wanted to stay and talk more, he knew he couldn't. Luckily, he didn't have to break it to Robert as Robert spoke before him.

"You've got another client in the morning don't you? You best get off. I'll call Randall in the morning about the beach house."

"Yeah okay."

 

Both Aaron and Robert rose to their feet, and Robert showed him to the door.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess?"

"Yeah, I'll clear it with Randall. You should enjoy it, it's a nice place just to hang out, relax and stuff."

"I will." he smiled.

The two of them both seemed to want to say something, but neither did.

"Well bye!"

"Yeah, goodnight Aaron."

Robert tried to hide his disappointment. He didn't want him to go.

Aaron turned and walked towards the car, before doubling back and returning to Robert. He didn't even know why, it's like his body was moving for him. He walked up to him and put his hand on Robert's arm, before planting a kiss on Robert's cheek, smiling, and rushing towards the car. He didn't dare look back at Robert to see his reaction, so he just looked down until the car pulled away...

 

... if he had looked up, he'd of seen Robert standing in shock. He'd been thinking of whether or not Aaron had done that because he felt he had to, or because he actually wanted to...


	6. The Weekend Away

**Robert**

Just like he'd said, Robert had phoned Randall the next morning - after a bout of hesitation of whether or not it was the right thing to do. But once he'd done it he was glad he had and went about his day with a smile on his face. The thought of spending multiple days with Aaron made his heart flutter, being able to be in his presence for all that time, no interruptions.

Of course Randall had asked for details on what he wanted. Robert didn't want to ruin whatever he and Aaron could possibly have by suggesting anything - he just wanted Aaron to head to the beach house with him, enjoy himself and do whatever he felt comfortable with doing, relaxing, working out, swimming, whatever he wanted.

Strangely enough Robert wasn't immediately hoping Aaron would drop his boxers for him, quite a rare and rogue thing for him. Usually that's all he wanted. Sure, Robert _wanted_ Aaron - he'd wanted Aaron since the moment he laid eyes on him, so much so that his right hand had been hurting for the last few days from the sheer amount of tugging away at himself, biting his lip, rubbing his nipples with his free hand he had been doing all the while looking at the photos of Aaron on the website and closing his eyes imagining Aaron riding his thick cock - but it wasn't a desperate need to get him on all fours and fuck him, he was content in being in Aaron's presence for now. He certainly didn't want to suggest anything like that to Aaron - after all, Robert was still in a clouded fog as to whether or not Aaron had any interest in him - especially in Aaron's line of work. He didn't want Aaron to ever think that's all he wanted, or that he thought Aaron would be willing to do it so soon or ever while they were strictly client  & worker.

They'd only seen each other twice for fuck sake - although it felt like a lifetime with the amount of feelings Robert had already got stirring around him, especially as the days since their second "date" grew in numbers, every day Robert waking thinking of Aaron, sleeping thinking of Aaron, existing, once again thinking of Aaron. He'd of branded himself pathetic if he didn't feel like it was the best feeling in the world. And the niggling doubt that Aaron didn't feel the same way as him, at least a fraction of the way he felt had simmered, he simply chose not to believe it.

 

But the day had come, Aaron was set to come to the house any moment now ready to board Robert's private plane, and Robert couldn't be more excited, nervous, scared and curious. They'd not had contact all week - Randall didn't allow clients and his workers to have a direct feed of contact, even when they were as good of a customer as Robert was. Robert actually didn't want to see Aaron through the week - he wanted to wait and see if the butterflies he'd been feeling would be bouncing around in him when he saw Aaron again after days apart would come. He needed to be sure in the way he felt, because at the moment, he was planning on letting Aaron know exactly  _how_ he felt by the end of the holiday. He didn't know what Aaron's reaction might be, but right now, Robert was sure it'd be good and they'd work something out.

 

**Aaron**

The last week had been hard for Aaron. Immediately getting home from Robert's, he'd wondered if he'd been a complete idiot in kissing Robert again, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. He had opened himself up too much already - he'd been hurt so much in life, he didn't need someone like Robert who had the potential to laugh in his face and mock him, destroy his already small and fragile ego to be let in. But he had already - Aaron had told Robert about his past so freely, effortlessly, comfortably. More so than he ever has with anyone. The night had been a restless one, but he was calmed to find Randall at his door early with confirmation that Robert had phoned and asked him about the beach house. At least it meant that Robert hadn't been scared away by his kiss, and that maybe, just maybe, he wanted Aaron just as much as Aaron wanted him.

 

Thoughts of Robert had filled into his other work. His second ever client was an older man, who had set up a dinner party between him and a few friends. Aaron was introduced as his new "toy boy" that the middle-aged man wanted to introduce to his friends. The guy was an arsehole - hands touching where they shouldn't when he thought he could get away with it, jokes that were either mundane or extremely rude, table manners were nothing left to be desired and he certainly didn't appreciate the guy sending his friends home early and expecting Aaron to stay over and fuck him. Aaron had left the place fuming that he could be in a situation like that, but Randall had explained the next morning that there would be clients like that who want more than they pay for and that as long as Aaron had let him down gently - which Aaron had, as much as he wanted to throttle the guy - then it was nothing worth getting screwed up about. The third and fourth clients weren't much better, and it just made it more clear how much of a good guy Robert really was, and how much he'd enjoyed being in Robert's presence.

He'd longed to see Robert again, even dared to head towards his house on his night off to talk to Robert but backed out last minute. He just wished he and Robert had met under different circumstances - but realized they'd never of met in different circumstances, they were totally different people with totally different lives. Robert was a client who seemed to show interest in Aaron, but Aaron wasn't sure if he could even allow himself to find out if he did like him properly or not.

Despite his reservations, Aaron had packed and was ready to go to Robert's, sitting in the becoming-familiar limo on his way. He hadn't a clue how the time with Robert would pan out, he just hoped things wouldn't get complicated or messy - he didn't need any of that in his life right now.

 

**Robert & Aaron**

Aaron stepped out of the taxi to be greeted by a grinning Robert. Both of them were all smiles as Aaron walked up to Robert, giving him an "alright" and a slight head nod which Robert mimicked with a "yeah you?". Neither could tell but their feelings for one another had only exploded in their heads the moment they set their sights on one another - those butterflies Robert had wanted to feel again had hit him more than he thought they would and Aaron's longing to see Robert was considerably quenched with just their small interaction so far.

Robert grabbed Aaron's bag, showing him to the small yet luxurious private plane.

"Wow, this is... expensive."

Robert just chuckled, before allowing Aaron to step onto the plane first, following him with a giddy smile.

 

The plane ride was mostly silent, but both boys had been smiling throughout. Small conversation filled the air every now and again, it wasn't long until they had already reached the shores of Spain and the two of them were met by the roaring sun and brisk heat.

 

"Here we are" Robert sighed, showing Aaron to the large house.

Aaron was in amazement - the house was something he'd only ever dreamed of. Right on the beach, lots of huge glass windows and a huge decking area. You could see straight into the house - kind of silly for a celebrity house Aaron had thought - but if he was honest, he didn't care where he was, the fact he was with Robert had already made it the best holiday he'd ever had.

"Fuck." Aaron gasped.

"Impressed?" Robert asked with a smug grin.

"Never seen anything like it."

"Well, let's go see more shall we?"

 

Robert led Aaron into the house, Robert falling comfortably into the large sofa in the open plan house, while Aaron stood idly at the front door.

"You can come in you know?"

"Yeah s-sorry. Dunno what to do with myself"

"Look" Robert sighed as he walked up close to Aaron. "These few days are about the press seeing me and you together and they continue talking about us. You just need to relax and enjoy yourself. Do whatever you want, go for a swim, a walk, do nothing. Whatever your comfortable with. Cause for the next few days, your spending time at your boyfriends beach house, okay?" he placed his hand on Aaron's arm and massaged his finger in a circular motion into the skin.

Of course that's not what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that it was about him trying to figure out if his gut feeling that Aaron may feel similarly or at least a portion of what he felt for him was true, that Aaron might like him as much as he did Aaron. He didn't care if the paparazzi came, he didn't enjoy the invasion of privacy. But he needed a cover story that didn't give him away. He wanted to figure this out, this... connection they seemed to have, but he wasn't going to let himself be figured out if it was all just an act still.

Aaron bit his lip and smiled "Okay."

"Good. Now, what do you wanna do first?"

Aaron looked around. Honestly he didn't wanna do anything.

"How about some dinner?"

"Sure. What you fancy? Pizza sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Alright then."

Robert showed Aaron to the sofa, before leaving into the kitchen. Aaron made himself comfortable before Robert came over with a beer and a menu.

"What you fancy?"

 _"You"_ Aaron thought.

Instead of saying what he thought... he took the beer and pizza menu and scanned the contents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and relatively short chapter. I had planned on having this chapter as one long one, but instead I've split it into three as everything I wanted to accomplish on this "weekend away" needs more development rather than me just generalizing stuff that happens. Next part should be up tomorrow if I can find the inspiration to write after the recent spoilers have got me a little bummed out ;)


	7. Growing Closer

**Aaron**

Aaron felt like the next few days were a dream. Robert had made him feel so welcome and was playing the role of boyfriend perfectly.

 _Too perfectly_ , he thought.

The way Robert smiled at him, the way sometimes Aaron caught him staring, usually because he himself found himself staring back when he wasn't looking. The small compliments Robert would give out, the hand on the small of his back when they were heading somewhere, the way Robert would want to watch films late in the night.. Aaron wondered if it was the same reason he agreed to continue watching films late, neither wanted to head to bed alone. Aaron had already begun to know small things about Robert. He loved PDA, so Aaron would give him a peck on the cheek or hold his hand for a bit when they were out - purely for the cameras, Aaron would tell him. The things he hated, such as spiders which Aaron discovered after he heard a hilarious screeching from Robert's bathroom one morning shouting Aaron to kill it. Or that Robert hated conversations about family, a sore subject for them both, or talking about work - if he wanted to talk about work, he'd just go do work instead of talking about it. Then the things he loved, such as sitting out on the deck at night looking at the stars and relaxing at the sound of the waves, or even something as shallow as googling himself at least once a day to see any new articles on himself.

 

As the days continued, Aaron wondered whether or not this _was_ all for show or not. The way Robert effortlessly came into his room in the first few mornings, coffee at hand waking him up for breakfast with a bright smile. Aaron would then get himself some breakfast, nothing fancy, before going out for a swim late morning or sat and sunned himself on the golden sand. He and Robert would have some light dinner, then they'd both play in Robert's games room for a few hours, playfully arguing over their shared competitiveness. They'd watch football on opposite ends of the sofa, or a film one of them would choose out, the other making snide comments but in the end enjoying it.

 

**Robert**

Robert felt similarly - Aaron was the perfect 'boyfriend', in every way.

 

Robert loved waking up, rushing downstairs and making Aaron a coffee while asking the chef to start breakfast. The moments just before he woke Aaron up just looking at him sleeping, so calm, peaceful and relaxed. The butterflies felt like a constant guest in Robert's stomach, as they never seemed to simmer or leave. He found it so interesting just to watch Aaron, even if he was doing nothing. Of course though Aaron had caught him several times, but Robert thought he was quick enough for Aaron to really notice. He hated the nights, he'd always want to watch another film just so he could stay with Aaron a bit longer. There was several times when he was going to suggest that they watch TV in his room, in his bed, but backed out, it sounded seedy in his head so he knew what it'd suggest to Aaron. Robert had also already began to notice and know small things about Aaron, such as the way he took his coffee, the type of food he didn't like so they wouldn't go to certain restaurants or have the chef exclude certain ingredients because Aaron didn't like them. The films Robert didn't even dare suggest as he knew Aaron would hate. Aaron hated shirts, they made him feel claustrophobic even with the top button undone, and he loved the free feeling of joggers, even mentioning he often when commando in them, the thought of which got Robert's blood pumping to areas of his body he wished Aaron would touch.

 

With each day that went, Robert felt closer to Aaron everyday, and each day he wanted to let his feelings be known, everyday finding himself getting closer to admitting them, or asking Aaron if he felt them too. But he never did... but he was still egging himself on to let him know...

 

**Aaron and Robert**

In the final few days, things began to turn into something more.

The mornings that Robert brought Aaron a coffee wasn't to the spare room he'd been staying but in the king-size bed they begun to share - purely platonic. The breakfast would be eaten together, side by side, reading the paper together and laughing at the hilarious gossip columns and stories that filled it. They'd go for a swim together, and light lunches at home would turn into larger dinners out in the small village nearby, even sometimes with Robert's "beachside" friends as he called them joining, where Robert would show Aaron off. They'd skip the play room and instead just sit for hours watching films, each day getting nearer to one another on the sofa.

They'd talk into the night, about their lives, their hopes, their dreams for the future. Aaron would talk about putting his days as an escort behind him and buy a nice small flat that he could do up to his taste. Reconnecting with his family once he'd got himself a stable job and income, meet someone he's head over heels with in love with that wants to spend their life with him and they could just go on living happily. Robert spoke about wanting to distance himself from the business, spend less time working and more time enjoying life. Go travelling, meet new people, get away from the stigma of being a "rich man" and the celebrity lifestyle, become a "normal person" and live life with someone he loved being with, who he could be himself with. They didn't realize that the other wanted that "person" to be one another, that everything they described, they wanted to give to one another. It was unsaid, but on some level both were thinking that maybe they were alluding to each other, just not daring to say it explicitly. 

As their time together drew to more of a close, Robert decided to have a chef cook them a slap up meal as a way of a "thank you" to Aaron the penultimate day. The newspapers and gossip mags were plastered with their faces on the covers, all speaking about the "hot new romance" between the two of them. Robert was getting the press he wanted and Aaron would be paid handsomely for his work. But that's not why either was happy - they were both happy because the whole 'arrangement' had been forgotten and they'd not been _acting_ like a couple, they basically were one. They both felt like it, but once again, they'd just not say it out loud in fear.

 

Once they'd finished their meal, they once again convened on the sofa, the sofa they'd both fell to sleep together on the night before.

"This week's been... great." Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it."

"Good, like I said, thanks for-"

"-You don't need to keep thanking me you know?" Aaron laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry" he laughed back.

"Gonna be weird going back to the hotel."

"I'm sure. It's gonna be strange back at home by myself again."

"Yeah, didn't expect to get so comfortable around you, I was sure I'd hate you when I first met you."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. Everyone and everything was telling me what an arrogant prick you were, I thought you'd rub me up the wrong way and I'd be fired the first day."

"Well you're good company to be around Aaron, maybe you just bring out the good side in me. I mean I never expected you to be the way you are."

"Oh, and how did you expect me to be?" Aaron asked with a comedic angry tone.

"I don't know. I mean, all the other escorts I've been in contact with... you can tell that they're putting on an act. You can tell what they're really thinking, who they really are. You, you're a total mystery."

"Am I?"

"Well I can't figure you out half the time. Maybe you're just a really good actor." he smirked.

"Maybe..."

Both Aaron and Robert's smiles had faded, both now looking seriously at one another. Robert's had a panicked look in his eye, yet Aaron just kept looking to Robert's lips. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't know if he could do it. Here was the moment.

 

Robert leaned in closer to Aaron, Aaron instinctively doing the same.

 

Faces almost touching, breath warm against on each others skin.

 

"Or maybe not..."

 

Both were looking at each others eyes, then down at the others lips.

 

Their breathing stopped, their hearts were pounding, silence filled the room.

 

Robert leant in a bit more to meet Aaron's-

 

*Ding Dong*

 

The noise made them both jump and they pulled away from each other. Robert jumped from the seat and walked fast towards the door, Aaron wiping his hand across his face.

 

Robert grimaced at the missed opportunity, sighing heavily and wiping his own hand through his hair, before opening the door.

 

He looked out through the door, finding a woman with a bottle of champagne.

 

"Chrissie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then it goes downhill.... wait and see ;)


	8. Interruption

"Chrissie?"

 

Aaron might of had his head in his hands but he heard her name fall out of Robert's mouth his head shot up. What the hell was she doing here?!

 

Robert returned to the couch with Chrissie in toe, stopping as she saw Aaron.

"Oh, _he's_ here."

_He? HE?! I have a name you poncey bitch!_

Aaron just bit his tongue, he might not have liked the woman despite only meeting her once before, but he wasn't about to kick off with her the moment she walked through the door.

"Well he's my boyfriend Chrissie, where did you think he'd be?"

Aaron couldn't help the smile that had left his lips, but he'd hidden it from both Robert and Chrissie's sight - he liked being called his boyfriend, even if it wasn't _actually_ true.

"Oh it doesn't matter. I heard you were out here at our old beach house and thought you could use the company, plus, I've got some juicy gossip to tell!"

Aaron grimaced. He didn't know it was _their_ house once upon a time, maybe it still was? He just presumed it was Robert's. The shine kind of fell from the place when he realized that it was the place that they had shared, probably with the same furniture that her DNA was tucked away in.

"Gossip? Who am I, Perez Hilton?"

"Oh shut up man and sit down. You remember Wally Greyson?"

Robert sat on the sofa next to Aaron, while Chrissie pulled a face and sat at the chair across from them. Aaron just pulled his feet onto the sofa and looked down while playing with his fingers. Chrissie obviously wasn't talking to him for whatever reason and to be honest he didn't want to talk to her either.

"Greyson? That clone of me only less handsome and licks your dad's arse that got my job after I left then set up his own company?"

"Yep, guess what he did?"

"Enlighten me."

"He's a perve! That lad he was seeing? He was an escort!"

 

Both Robert and Aaron tensed up. Aaron just continued looking down, trying to hide any reaction he had, while Robert just paused.

"W-what?"

"Wally hired some escort to sleep with him and pretend to be his boyfriend for the last six months, I mean, how _sad_ is that?!"

Robert just laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, sad!"

Aaron couldn't help but wince, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You've got to be some sort of pathetic loser to hire people to sleep with you. Anyway, it's all over the papers tomorrow, we got word first what with him being a former employee so we could do damage control. The guy's finished, all his clients are gonna leave him and he'll be bankrupt by the end of the month!" Chrissie laughed, she obviously enjoyed the pain and suffering of others.

 

"S-so he's just lost everything? His whole business is gonna go under?"

"Yep. You know what it's like Robert, people in our society can't go round doing that and expect to stick around to tell the tale, it's career destroying!"

 

Robert could feel the sweat forming on his head. He had to shut down this conversation, or at least steer it in a different direction.

"Come on then, open that champagne" he said, getting up and grabbing three glasses. He handed a glass to Aaron but Aaron just looked up at Robert and shook his head. He could see the fear in Robert's eyes and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. He felt better if he'd just leave them to it, it's not like Chrissie cared enough to pay him any attention.

 

"I'm just gonna head to bed. Had a long day. Leave you two to your gossip." Aaron said, hiding any emotion from them.

"You sure?" Robert said, looking with a pleading look as if to tell him to stay.

"I'm sure." Aaron said, giving Robert a stern look before walking away.

"Chrissie." Aaron nodded as he left the room.

"Yeah, bye." she said, with very little care.

 

Aaron was going to go upstairs to bed, but he had to stay and listen. He sat himself on the chair just out of sight near the stairs, listening to Robert and Chrissie's conversation.

 

"It's a shame really, I liked the lad he was seeing, only to find out he's some sort of whore."

Robert laughed again, and Aaron didn't like the fact Robert felt comfortable to laugh at her calling the guy that.

"We all know escorts are a thing, but, it's just disgusting isn't it? You have to be some sort of bottom of the barrel scrap to go into that as a profession."

 

Aaron felt both pain and anger. Who was she to judge anyone? But he couldn't help but feel all the insecurities of his about taking the job taking over.

 

"Y-yeah."

 _Fuck_ Robert thought. Why was he agreeing? But it was like he couldn't help it... his defences were kicking in and he wasn't about to let Chrissie know that _he_ was just like Greyson, and that Aaron was in the very profession she was talking about. Hearing that the guy's career was now ruined over it - Robert didn't want that for himself. He'd try and keep his mouth shut and not agree with anything she said, but sometimes, Robert couldn't help it, especially with the inclusion of champagne.

 

"Sleeping with someone for money, being paid to do that and hang around with someone. You've gotta have some real issues. Some sort of sickness in the head."

Aaron could hear the poison in her voice.

"Must be. I mean to do that-"

"-Definitely. Like I said, sad and pathetic."

 

He hated her. Aaron absolutely hated her every fiber. The first time he met her he knew he hated her. She was exactly the type of arrogant, self righteous cow he expected her to be. But what was worse was that Robert was an absolute coward. Sure, Aaron didn't expect him to just admit he's slept with escorts or that Aaron himself was one, but some sort of defence would of been nice. To agree with her that it was sick and that an escort must have real issues... Aaron felt every agreement Robert made like a punch in the gut.

 

He couldn't sit and listen to much more. So he picked himself up and sloped upstairs - into the spare room. He just tried to shut the thoughts of the both of them downstairs out of his head.

 

**

 

He must of dozed off, because he was awoken a few hours later to hear Chrissie and Robert saying their goodbyes.

Aaron came down the stairs and just saw Chrissie kissing Robert on the cheek at the door.

"Bye Aaron." she said with a smug smile. Almost like she knew she walked in on something and was more than happy that she ruined it.

"Bye." he said, unable to hide the bitterness from his voice.

 

Robert shut the door and walked away laughing. The champagne must of really kicked in because he had a huge smile on his face as he walked back into the lounge.

Aaron turned back on his feet to go back to bed, before Robert called to him.

"Where you going?"

"Bed."

"Already?"

"Yeah well, she's been bitching about people for hours if you didn't notice."

Robert could tell Aaron's attitude had changed. His voice leaked bitterness, but the alcohol in his own stomach left him not in the comforting mood.

"She's not been bitching."

"Well, she has."

"Are you calling her a bitch?"

"I'm just calling her as I see her."

Robert scrunched his face up.

"And what gives you the right to do that?"

"I can do whatever the hell I want thanks."

"Whatever, she's not a bitch."

"What a shock your defending her" Aaron shouted as he walked back up the stairs.

Robert launched out of his seat, the alcohol heightening his attitude, coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you were happy to slag off that Greyson guy with her. Obviously you're still her little bitch."

"YOU WHAT?" Robert spat with anger.

Aaron stormed down the stairs, staying half way.

"You heard me. You were happy to sit there and slag escorts off. Slag yourself off really, seeming your just like that Wally."

"Yeah well, I'm just calling them as I see them" he snapped in a mocking tone.

"So is that what you see in me then?" Aaron said, tears threatening to spill over.

 

Robert stood still, his nostrils still flaring, the anger was too much now.

 

"Go on." Aaron said as he met Robert at the bottom of the stairs.

"So is that what you really think?! That all escorts are sad and pathetic, have _real issues_ and be sick in the head? Is that how you feel?!"

 

Robert didn't answer. But he realized pretty soon that not answering wasn't the best idea, as silence was as good as agreeing.

 

Aaron just scoffed. "FUCK. YOU."

"I never said anything!"

"Precisely! You sat their and let her say all those things, but worse, _agreed_ with those things! You're exactly the person I thought you'd be! You're just like _her!_ "

 

Robert hated Aaron saying that. He wasn't anything like her, like people like her, he was far from it. He couldn't believe Aaron could think and say that of him. It just got him even more angry.

 

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! You just think you do! But you don't know SHIT!"

"You know what?! Maybe I don't. Maybe everything I've thought about you since actually meeting you is all a lie, an act."

"Yeah! All... _this!_... it's not real. It doesn't mean anything. You're a fucking paid worker. I was just playing along, I was being nice to you just cause Randall's a mate. You think I wanted you here? I just had to finish what I started! You're nothing to me but a fucking rent-boy who won't put out!"

 

Aaron was speechless. The venom in his voice, the anger in his face. If Robert was trying to hurt him, he'd done it ten times over.

 

Aaron turned around and wiped the stray tears he was unable to keep held in that fell down his cheek, unseen by Robert.

"Well... at least I know the truth now."

 

Aaron rushed upstairs and grabbed his stuff, furiously storming around grabbing anything of his he could find. He paced quickly down the stairs, finding Robert with his head in his hands. But he didn't care, he just needed to get out.

 

As Aaron rushed past Robert, Robert stood up and grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Aaron wai-"

Aaron's fist came into contact with Robert's cheekbone sending him falling backwards.

"Stay the fuck away from me from now on you got it?! You're right, none of this was real. I played you just like you played me but now we're done. Don't bother every hiring me again cause I won't do it! I don't wanna be near a person like you!"

 

Robert just looked up, one hand holding his cheek as Aaron slammed the door behind him. Robert just shook on the floor before gathering himself into a ball.

 

What had he done?! 


	9. I'm Fired Aren't I?

** Robert **

Robert drops two pills into his water as he groans into his free hand, his head is banging and his cheek is sore, yet most of him feels like he deserves to feel the pain.

 

Last night ended up a mess. It was all completely perfect up until Chrissie interrupted, interrupted what could of been the moment of truth, the moment of true realization that something was real...

...but then it all disappeared. Robert said unforgivable things, things he knew he shouldn't of said. But then Aaron gave him his own medicine with a punch to the cheek and the words Robert was dreading to hear.

 

_"I played you just like you played me but now we're done."_

 

Did he mean it in anger? In retaliation? Robert wasn't sure... but all he knew is that he deserved everything he got and even if what Aaron said to him afterwards was true, it wasn't any more. Robert had ruined it all because he couldn't stand up to his ex-wife.

 

But he wanted to. He so wanted to... he wanted to defend it all, Chrissie didn't understand, she'd never understand. It wasn't sad or pathetic, not what he was doing anyway. He couldn't speak for Wally or anyone else, but for him it wasn't. Sure, with the ones before Aaron it was, but it was never the same with Aaron, it could never be that with anyone else, hired or not. And it never would again.

 

Robert wiped his hands over his face furiously, half trying to wipe away the pain and the other half wanting to aggravate it.

 

He'd fucked up, and he was a coward.

 

He didn't know how to possibly fix it... he couldn't take back what he said, even though he never meant any of it, it was the booze, fear and anger talking for him.

 

He just needed a distraction. He needed to get his mind off of everyth-... Aaron.

 

He picked out his phone and dialled a familiar number...

 

"Randall? It's Robert."

 

**Aaron**

Aaron didn't sleep much through the night, or what was left of it. He'd walked to the main road after Robert's and then got a taxi to the airport, spent a shed load on a ticket back to London and then another taxi to the hotel. It was very early by the time he got back to the hotel and sleep seemed like a nuisance. The bags under his eyes were black and his hand was killing him. He should of got it treated but the pain helped numb everything else. 

 

Roberts words were swirling round his head, making him cringe and wince at the thought of them. It was a disaster, and Aaron was more sorry that he let himself _feel_ something for Robert than anything else. He wasn't sure if Robert had just said the things he did in anger or whatever or not... but the way they spat from his mouth, Aaron couldn't convince himself to think they were anything more than Robert's true feelings. Right now however, he had one other thought on his mind that was causing him anxiety.

 

 _I'm gonna be fired_ he thought. He was sure he would be. Walking out on a client, even if that client had been the ultimate bastard, insulting a client, _assaulting_ a client. Plus, if the police got involved it'd end up getting him a one way ticket back inside. Robert was furious last night and the punch to the cheek probably didn't help things. Aaron was surprised that he wasn't picked up on the way to the airport, but then thought Robert was probably waiting to get back home before destroying what small pathetic life Aaron had. He was also surprised that Randall hadn't been banging the door down ready to come down on him too... maybe Randall was gonna wait until later to kill him.

 

But then he might of spoken too soon...

 

"Aaron!? You in there?!"

 

Randall's voice echoed around the hotel room even though he was outside and Aaron already knew what it'd be about. He didn't need it but he'd rather get it over and done with. He crawled out of bed and sloped towards the door, opening it slightly at first to see if Randall had any weapons or "friends" come to help.

 

Instead, he was welcomed by a concerned looking Randall with nothing but himself.

"You alright mate?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Well Rob phoned this morning, said you ended up in a fistfight with some paparazzi while you were defending him. Said that you'd socked the paparazzi and then the paparazzi socked him."

"D-did he?!"

"Well yeah. Then you got a flight home but what with you not allowed direct contact with Robert he wanted to check up on ya. So... you alright?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'm fine."

"Don't mind me saying mate, but you don't look it."

"Thanks" Aaron replied sarcastically.

 

"Look, get yourself a shower, get cleaned up and come down to the bar, got a meeting in an hour."

 

Aaron would of been touched by Robert's "concern" if he wasn't so sure the only reason he wanted to know was because he knew Aaron could destroy his career. Last night just confirmed how, despite the money and success, Aaron held the cards with his future. All it took would be a word to someone in the know to bring it all down. But Aaron would never do that, not even to someone who had hurt him as much as Robert did last night. _Especially_ Robert, after everything.

 

He sighed once more and jumped in the shower, letting the hot steamy water wash away what troubles it could...

 

**

 

The shower had helped... to an extent. But he was comfortable enough to head down for the meeting. He expected a big conference or something, not finding Randall and Jax drinking cocktails at 9 in the morning and no one else.

"Aaron!" Randall shouted, he must be buzzed off the cocktails already.

"You remember Jax don't you."

"Yeah" he said with a smile.

"So Aaron, how was your week with Robert?" Jax asked

Jax's voice wreaked of jealousy - Aaron had heard that Jax was Robert's "go-to" guy before he turned up, but that was always for more physical things. He'd heard that Robert and Jax were a thing, but you could never be sure of rumours and gossip. Aaron was sure now that Robert probably used Jax for everything he could get just like he used him.

"It was alright. Don't think it'll be happening anytime soon again though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Just think he's done with me now. I wouldn't be surprised if the papers end up saying we've broken up."

"Well that's a shame." Jax replied with glee. But Aaron didn't care.

"Go on Jax, you've gotta get ready for the meal tonight, get your arse in the Gym."

"Yes sir!" he mocked with a salute, before walking off.

 

Randall smiled at Aaron, before motioning for him to sit beside him.

"Aaron, I called you hear cause I've got a dinner tonight. I know it's a bit uncommon for me to take one of you guys along with me but it's kind of a double date."

"W-why me?"

"Cause, I like you, you're not like the rest of 'em. You've got respect and dignity for yourself, most of the others don't."

 

Aaron was a little taken aback. He had also been hearing that Randall had fallen for one of his boys... but could it really be him? He never really noticed before. Randall was a good looking bloke, Aaron wouldn't be surprised if he had been an escort himself before becoming the boss. Maybe it was just another thing he was getting wrong, his signals must be way off, especially after the disaster with Robert. He really didn't fancy going out for dinner, he'd rather wallow in his hotel room, but Randall was the boss, Aaron couldn't exactly refuse.

 

"Sure, okay."

"Great!" Randall replied with a huge grin. "Be ready for 6-ish, I'll come to your room when we're ready to go."

Aaron watched Randall walk away. He just sighed to himself, before deciding he was probably best finally trying to get some shut eye to get rid of the bags from under his eyes.

 

**

 

6-ish came around quickly, and Aaron was soon ready and waiting, he decided that the distraction would probably be better than wondering about what 'could of been' of his last night with Robert, supposed to be tonight but obviously not.

 

Randall had come and got Aaron promptly and they'd both clambered into a taxi, Randall sitting probably a bit _too_ close to Aaron, but his mind was elsewhere to really notice or care.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Aaron just rolled his eyes. It was one of the most expensive and fancy places in the city, one of those places where the food was served in micro-portions for 10 times the price. But he wasn't paying, so at least he could drink some expensive beer and have a relatively okay night...

 

...until he saw who the other 'couple' was.

 

"Robert!" Randall exclaimed, causing Aaron to clench his fists.

He was sat at the table, in close proximity to... Jax.

Aaron wanted to crawl into a ball and die. He wanted the world to swallow him up in the spot. The last thing he wanted tonight was to see Robert, never mind sit at a dinner table with him and make nice while he sat next to a guy Aaron knew he would probably be fucking later that night.

Every fiber of his body was telling him to just walk out, but it was Randall's hand on the small of his back, ushering him to his seat that caused Aaron to fall into his seat.

He wasn't gonna enjoy this. Not. One. Bit.

 

**Robert and Aaron**

Robert straighten his back and messed with the tablecloth as Aaron sat down. He had no idea Aaron was gonna be here tonight, he certainly didn't want him to be. Not like this, not after they had a huge argument and he was now on a date with Jax. Robert just wanted a distraction - how could he do that now that the person he wanted to be distracted from was sat in front of him? He wondered if Randall had set it up on purpose, if Aaron had told him everything and now this was some sort of revenge by jealousy. Because he was. Even though he knew nothing of Aaron and Randall's relationship, Randall's hand on Aaron's back or the smile that escaped Randall's lips as he pushed in Aaron's chair turned Robert's stomach. He should be the one doing that - not Randall. 

 

"This is a swanky place Rob, you go here often?"

Robert cleared his throat, he wanted his best facade on tonight. "Not really. Fancied a change."

"Well I'm sure it'll be great!"

 

They ordered drinks and their food. Aaron ordered a vodka and coke. Large. Robert ordered a double whiskey. If they were gonna sit here together, they sure as hell weren't gonna sit here sober.

 

The tension seemed to go unnoticed by both Randall and Jax. Randall was leading the conversation most of the night, while Jax was too busy with his hand on Robert's thigh. Aaron could feel himself getting angry and jealous, but he kept telling himself that there was nothing to be jealous of - Robert wasn't the person he thought he was. He just kept to himself, keeping his involvement in the conversation minimal, only talking when asked something by Jax or Randall, keeping his answers small and sweet. Sitting here, really wasn't a good feeling at all.

 

And Robert wasn't having a much better time. Usually, Jax's hand on his thigh would get him all hot and bothered, but right now, it was more of a nuisance. Robert continued to wriggle in his chair, what could be seen as nervousness but it was really him wanting to shrug Jax away. He'd hired Jax for two reasons - to keep him company on this date despite the fact Jax was horrible dinner company, and to then fuck him senseless, fuck the memories and feelings for Aaron away. Jax was obviously into Robert, he knew as much after Jax admitted it a while back, but Robert felt nothing for Jax. He was a good lay, that was it.

 

"So anyway, what's going on with you two?"

Both Aaron and Robert looked up, but not at each other.

"W-what dya mean?" Robert asked.

"Well, you've been pretend boyfriends for a few weeks now, what's the next step?"

Robert looked at Aaron, but Aaron didn't return the look.

"Nothing. Robert made it clear it was done with, our business relationship is done from now on. Isn't that right Robert?"

Aaron acknowledged Robert for the first time tonight and Robert could feel the hostility, which, once again went unnoticed by Randall and Jax.

He wanted to say no, that it wasn't done and that it wasn't a _business_ relationship. That he fucked up and he was sorry that he said what he said and he didn't mean any of it.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. My people will let our sources know and it'll be all over the press by the weekend."

He just didn't have the energy... he wanted to make things right, but how could he?

 

With Robert's words, Aaron excused himself from the table, their meals were finished and they were simply sipping their drinks as Randall continued to cause conversation.

 

Aaron placed himself on the bar, waiting to order another drink. He was a little tipsy but he wasn't drunk, which was strange as he'd been drinking all night. He put his head in his hands and breathed in and out, getting himself relaxed and calm.

"Oi, what's up wi' you?"

Randall came over, obviously more full of himself with the sheer amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Nothin. Just waiting for a drink."

"I'll get it!"

"It's fine, I can buy my own drink."

Randall just looked at Aaron who was back facing the bar.

"You know... you're a tough cookie to crumble."

Aaron turned and scrunched up his face.

"What?"

"You. I just can't seem to figure you out."

 _Good_ Aaron thought.

"When I saw you in that club, the first time we met, I knew I wanted you."

Aaron felt a little awkward with how close Randall was now stood to him, putting his mouth close to Aaron's ear.

"And I still do."

Aaron felt Randall's hand cup his backside, making him jump slightly. He let out a small nervous laugh.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

Aaron quickly scurried away, leaving Randall watching him as he propped himself against the bar.

 

The whole exchange hadn't gone unnoticed though, as Robert had watched the whole thing unfold, scowl on his face and fists clenched tight making his skin white. He was unable to hear what was being said, but see what happened. Jax too. Robert couldn't even deny he was jealous.

 

Jax had seen Robert's reaction, and it hadn't taken him long to figure out why...

 

"Oh, so they're finally not hiding it then."

Robert turned around to Jax, who had himself tuned towards Robert and clutched on his arm.

"What?"

"Aaron and Randall. We all know Randall's had the hots for Aaron. We're pretty sure they've been fooling around too."

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah. Aaron's a right sneaky guy. He wraps people around his little finger. There's a reason he's the bosses favourite. Probably why you stuck with him too."

Jax just looked as Robert turned back to the spot where Aaron had been standing. Jax was playing a game... and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I mean, the whole thing about him not being on the 'special extras' list like me, it's all an act. He flirts with people like crazy so they're willing to pay top money to sleep with him."

Robert's fists were clenched tighter, his breathing had hitched and his nostrils were flaring. But he soon covered up his mood.

"Good job I binned him then ain't it?" Robert replied, Jax just smirked... his plan worked.

 

Aaron and Randall soon returned to the table, both with drinks in their hands. Robert couldn't believe that all he thought about Aaron was a total lie, that Aaron was just a manipulator to get what he wants. Everything Robert thought Aaron might feel, it was all an act. He could kick himself for falling for it all. Robert was a coward for not standing up for Aaron last night but Aaron was a bastard for playing him the way he did.

 

Robert's fury was becoming too much but he knew he couldn't let any of them see it. He simply turned to Jax, grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, all the while his eyes were flicking to Aaron.

Jax was taken aback, but the smile on his face towards Aaron showed just how proud he was that he got what he wanted in the end.

"I think we're gonna head off." Robert announced, placing his hand around Jax's waist before throwing a wad of notes on the table.

"Have a nice night. We sure will." he commented bitterly, all the while staring at Aaron.

 

Aaron just watched them walk away... his head was spinning and he could feel the tears bubbling under the surface. He couldn't believe Robert did that, had got to him like that. He may have been angry with Robert... but he didn't think he'd be so cold. He must of been right, everything Robert said last night in their argument was his true feelings. Aaron felt so small.

"I-I'm gonna head off."

Randall turned his head drunkenly to Aaron, placing his hand on Aaron's thigh.

"Why don't you come back to mine?"

Aaron angrily pushed Randall's hand away and stood up.

"I'm going home. Goodnight Randall."

Aaron stormed off... he just needed air. He needed to think. He needed to go.


	10. Out-of-Hours Meeting

**Aaron**

The last few days had been... quiet. Immediately after leaving the restaurant, Aaron returned back to his hotel room, packed a bag of his stuff and left. He text Randall telling him he'd be having time off effective immediately. He had no idea where he'd go but he knew he'd just need a few days away from it all. Randall had text back allowing him, obviously embarrassed by his actions. Aaron didn't care about him though, it was the stupid blonde douche bag who'd made him want to leave.

 

Aaron had gotten onto a train and ended up at the Lake District. It was such a beautiful contrast to the busy life of London. He realized that really, he should of come somewhere like this when he first came out of prison. Prison wasn't exactly the most thrilling of experiences but he never had that time of just relax by himself. He'd got himself a caravan at a park next to Lake Windermere, not one of those mobile ones but a proper, quite spacious one. Luckily he'd worked quite a bit before taking the break meaning he had the funds to allow him to get something quite nice. It gave him time to clear his head and just really work out what his plans were.

 

A few nights in, Aaron decided he would return to London and his job as an escort. He would be stupid to pass up the job when apart from the obvious with Robert, he could handle it all and he seemed to be popular enough to get himself a good wage with it. He still wasn't going any further than being company for someone, but he knew he had to refuse ever allowing himself to go back to working for Robert - not that Robert probably wanted him now he had Jax back by his side. Aaron made sure not to read any gossip mags or newspaper, along with weaning himself away from the Internet unless absolutely necessary. He knew it'd be probably plastered all over the papers that he and Robert had split, and Robert probably already had someone else lined-up to replace him. Because that's what he was - replaceable. 

 

Aaron also figured he didn't hate Robert - if he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't hate Robert. But that didn't mean he liked him, or respected him. He was a coward, and a selfish, heartless bastard too. He was obviously trying to hurt Aaron with the kiss, Aaron wasn't stupid - he knew exactly what Robert was doing because he never stopped looking at Aaron while he was doing it. Robert was trying to hurt him and it worked.

But it just made Aaron think - why was he trying to hurt him? Payback for punching him? Robert surely knew how Aaron felt about him - he more or less admitted to it when he went to go and kiss him before Chrissie stuck her beak in. Did he just find it pathetic and wanted to make a fool of of him? Out of his feelings?

 

Strangely enough, despite his thoughts the night of it happening... Aaron didn't believe Robert would do that. It just.. wasn't what Aaron saw in Robert. Like Aaron thought, he was a coward for sure - the fact he never said anything when Chrissie was basically slagging both of them off indirectly just proved that. Aaron had a strange feeling that something sparked Robert to be so cold to him. He didn't know what, but right now the last thing he wanted to do was find out.

 

After a week away, Aaron finally returned back to the hotel in London. He and Randall had a very brief meeting, Aaron confirming he would still be working, as it was before, with the only exceptions being that he wasn't going to work for Robert anymore and that he wouldn't be Randall's date on dinners again. Once he'd unpacked his stuff back in his hotel room, he decided to make use of what could possibly be his last night off and decided to head down to the pub across the road from the hotel. He'd not been in it much, but he knew it was quiet and had beer - the only two requirements Aaron was really looking for.

 

He'd put on his usual - a check shirt and some black skinny jeans and headed over the road. It was late on so the pub was mostly quiet. He immediately headed to the bar to get himself a pint.

"Just a pint cheers."

The barman got him his beer, and Aaron reached into his pocket to pay.

"-Here. I'll get this."

Aaron just saw a hand pass him and hand the barman the money, before he turned and saw who it was.

 

**Robert**

Upon leaving the restaurant, Robert and Jax bundled into a cab. Jax had jumped on Robert the moment they got in the taxi, grabbing him and kissing him. Robert was trying to get into it, but Jax was making enough effort for the both of them, he just kind of sat their and went through the motions of kissing him back.

 

They'd arrived back at Roberts and they quickly shuffled inside. Jax had lead the way - he knew his way around from past encounters and the two of them immediately headed up to Robert's bedroom.

 

Jax continued to lead, grabbing Robert's lapels and dragged him to the bed. Robert turned them as they reached the bed and Jax fell onto the bed dragging Robert with him. They continued to kiss before-

"-Wait." Robert said, becoming frozen.

"Come on Robert" came muffled from Jax, still kissing and pulling at Robert.

"No. Stop!"

Robert batted Jax's hands away and Jax fell onto the mattress as he released his grip on Robert's clothes.

"What'sa matter?!"

Robert jumped up and wiped his face as he turned away from Jax.

"Robert?"

Robert stood in silence for a few moments.

"I-I can't do this."

"What?"

"This. Us."

"Why!?" Jax exasperated.

 

Robert fell into the nearby chair, wiping his hands across his face.

"It's not what I want."

Jax leapt from the bed and stood in front of Robert.

"Then why did you hire me? Kiss me?!"

Robert just looked up.

 

Jax just let out a laugh.

"It's him isn't it?"

Robert clenched his jaw, they both knew who he was referring to.

"Aaron FUCKING Livesy!" Jax shouted, before pacing across the room.

"What the fuck has he got that I don't eh? I do everything for you! I fucking sleep with you! Yet you'd rather have him - than me?!"

Robert just remained silent. Jax really didn't have the right to be kicking off, but Robert hadn't the energy to call him out on it.

"The boys a fucking frigid cunt who bats his fucking eyelids and everyone falls to his feet! **I** was the fucking top guy until he came along! And he doesn't even sleep with peop-"

Jax realized what he said as soon as he said it, and Robert immediately caught on and now stood up furiously.

"WHAT?! You mean he doesn't... he hasn't?!-"

"-NO. Okay?! He hasn't. He thinks he's too fucking high above it all!"

"So everything you said about him!? It was all some bullshit?!"

"No! The guy wraps everyone round his fucking little finger! It fucking aggravates the fuck out of me!"

"And him and Randall?!"

Jax just sighed.. his web of lies was caught and there was no point denying it now.

"No alright. They've not done anything. Randall fancies the pants off the guy but Aaron doesn't seem to notice until now."

Robert pushed his hands through his hair as he became to breathe heavily and quickly.

"What the fuck have I done?!" he whispered, before turning to Jax.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Rober-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT JAX! And don't think you'll be coming near me again!!"

Jax turned away with tears in his eyes.

"You'll realize he's not good enough. He'll never be good enough for you like I am. We had something special-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? I hired you for a FUCK! Tonight? I hired you to FUCK you so I didn't have to think about Aaron! But the fact is I can't get him out of my fucking head! We never had anything you delusional fuck! And I never made you think otherwise! Now like I said, get the fuck out and don't ever come back!"

 

Jax furiously pushed past Robert, and Robert heard his front door slam faintly as he himself slammed his door shut. He collapsed on the bed and wiped his hands across his face. He didn't move for the rest of the night, he just fell asleep.

 

**

 

The next morning, Robert woke up in no better mood. His thoughts immediately turned to Aaron. He'd not noticed it when it happened, but he couldn't help but suddenly picture Aaron's face as he kissed Jax. He looked so... broken. Robert hadn't been sure if Aaron felt the same since he met him but that look... Aaron had to care. Even if he didn't care any more, he did. He had to. Robert couldn't believe he did what he did, how he'd hurt Aaron so much, from both last night and the night when Chrissie turned up at the beach house.

 

It was still early morning but Robert skipped breakfast, pulled on some fresh clothes and headed out in the brisk morning mist. He needed to go and see Aaron now and apologize - or at least try to. He didn't care if Aaron punched him again, he wasn't about to give up now.

 

He arrived at the hotel, immediately heading straight up to Aaron's hotel room.

"Aaron?" he knocked softly.

When there was no answer, he knocked louder.

"Aaron!"

Still no answer.

"Come on Aaron!" he banged, until he saw Randall approach him.

"You alright mate?"

"Not really... is Aaron here?"

"No mate. He left last night. Just got a text from him, he's taking a few days away. To be honest mate, I think I got a bit too tipsy last night, did something I shouldn't of to him. I don't even know if he'll be back."

 

Robert just leant against the door to Aaron's room and wiped his hand through his hair.

"So what's up? Why dya wanna see Aaron?"

Robert sighed. "I just... I just need to talk to him. So when he comes back, can you give me a call?"

Randall looked at him suspicious. "Sure mate, will do."

"Thanks." he gave a faint smile. Robert walked away, he wasn't giving up but maybe Aaron needed time away.

 

In the next few days, Robert spent his time throwing himself into work. He worked from early morning to late at night, returning home and collapsed asleep and repeated each day. His staff was concerned but Robert assured he was fine. The papers had caught wind and began reporting that Robert and Aaron had potentially split up, but Robert decided not to confirm or deny the allegations just stating that he and Aaron were having some time apart after a hectic few weeks together.

 

Each night he phoned Randall, asking if Aaron was back. Randall seemed to know something more was going on, but he didn't seem to ask anything directly to Robert so after the third night, Randall began texting him each night to tell him Aaron wasn't back. It wasn't until the last night that Robert got the text he was waiting for.

 

He'd finished work and was on his way home when his phone lit up.

"Hi mate. Aaron's back. Suppose you'll wanna "talk" to him."

Robert knew exactly what he had to do, quickly rushing home, changing into something more casual and headed straight back out, ignoring the concerned calls from his staff.

 

He arrived outside the hotel around 10ish.. it was beginning to get dark, but by the time he arrived, he realized he got their just in time as he saw Aaron walk across the street into the bar. Robert immediately jumped out of his car and headed over. He stopped outside the door and looked in the pub window as he straighten himself up, fixing his hair and taking a deep breath, before walking in. He immediately saw Aaron at the bar and came up behind him.

 

"-Here. I'll get this."

 

**Aaron and Robert**

"Robert" Aaron sighed.

"Hi."

"I.. I don't need your money."

"I know. I- I just wanna talk."

Aaron looked at him before looking down.

"I'm not sure..."

"Please Aaron. Just a quick chat."

Aaron sighed again, before taking his pint and signalling to a table.

"Two secs, I'll just get myself a beer."

Aaron nodded and walked over to the table, Robert watching him as he walked. He ordered his beer, took a fairly large gulp before heading towards the table Aaron was sat at and sat down across from him.

 

"What dya want Ro-"

"-I'm sorry."

Aaron stopped and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry for everything. For the awkward double date, to everything that happened at the beach house on the last night. Aaron.. fuck I'm so sorry."

Aaron just looked down.

"I know. I was an idiot, and a coward... and... an idiot. I was so fucking stupid. I know it's not an excuse, but I was drunk, I was just lashing out, I didn't mean-"

"-It's fine."

"It's not. I shouldn't of done it. I... I respect you too much to do that to you."

He wanted to say something else other than respect.. but thought better of it in this moment.

 

"I'm sorry.. for punching you."

"Don't be. I deserved it. I was such a fucking coward with Chrissie. I should of stuck up for Wally, and the other guy, you're right, I am still Chrissie's little bitch. I'm too scared of what she'll say or do that I just nod and agree. Happened through our entire marriage too."

Aaron took a gulp of his beer, shuffling in his seat.

"And the things I said afterwards... Aaron, fuck it's unforgivable. It was all just venom and I hate myself for it. I.. I had you around cause I liked you. You were good to be around. I don't care that you didn't sleep with me, if anything that made me respect you more. You're better than that, you deserve better than to be treated like the rest of them."

Aaron looked up, placing his hand on Robert's hand.

"I forgive you. I understand you were scared... and I shouldn't of said you were just like her, you're nothing like she is. You're a good guy Robert, you're just.. an idiot, sometimes." Aaron chuckled, bringing a chuckle from Robert.

"A lot of the time, you mean."

"Well yeah." they both laughed.

 

They both sat in silence, drinking their drinks.

"I don't think your sick. Or you have issues. You're just a guy who's had a hard time. I never saw you like that. I wouldn't of hired you again and again if I did. I'm... I'm really not that kind of guy, Aaron."

Aaron looked at Robert who just looked vulnerable. He looked so sincere... Aaron really did forgive him.

"I know your not."

They both smiled at one another.

 

Robert had so much more to say. So much more to tell Aaron. But not now.. not when he had the stench of the day on him, in these horrible mismatched clothes.

 

"Look. I wanna talk to you more. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, Randall might of got me on a job though."

"I'll sort it. We've got more to discuss. I just don't think here's the right place, or right time."

"O-Okay." Aaron mumbled.

"I'll just swing by tomorrow night and pick you up alright? We'll go somewhere nice."

Aaron just smiled.

"Okay. So.. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Robert asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

 

Both boys stood up and laughed awkwardly.

"Well.. I'll see you tomorrow then." Aaron mumbled again.

"Yeah.. see you Aaron."

Aaron stood in the same spot swaying for a few seconds, before laughing and walking off, giving Robert a small smile before he left.

 

Robert knew what tomorrow would bring. He'd make everything clear to Aaron tomorrow... and all he hoped was Aaron felt the same.


	11. This Is Real and You Know It

**Aaron**

It's amazing how one night can change things so dramatically. A few days ago he'd told himself he'd never see Robert Sugden's smug face again, yet here he was, the morning after their encounter at the bar, and now all he wanted to do was head over to Robert's house. Aaron was so thankful that Robert apologized - it was unexpected, but welcomed. He was actually quite shocked that despite how hurt he was by Robert's actions and comments how easy it was for him to forgive and (mostly) forget. Maybe it was something in Robert, or in himself... or maybe Aaron just saw the potential of more and the goodness in Robert. 

 

Aaron had a good nights sleep and soon headed down for breakfast, being met by Jax and Randall talking.

 

"Oh hi guys" Aaron said hesitantly. He hadn't spoken to either of them in person since that night other than with Randall briefly when he came back.

"Hi Aaron, do you mind if we talk?" Randall asked, in a more serious tone than Aaron had ever heard him.

"I've got a meeting tonight, it's a big one, bigger than we've had before. Robert's already been on the phone asking if you can have the night off, I presume that's what you want?"

Aaron just smiled shyly at the thought of Robert. "Yeah" he nodded.

"Right. I'm gonna allow it, but this has to be the last night off in a while. I'm only doing it cause Rob's a mate."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Everyone else is either with me on the job or with other clients, so no one's gonna be around if you need us."

"Sure."

Randall smiled as he busied himself with his phone, rushing off as he was about to take a call.

 

Jax hadn't spoken the whole time, just looked across the room elsewhere.

"This job.. must be a big one for him to be so serious."

Jax silently scoffed. "Yeah, it is. They want most of the guys on the job tonight, some huge dinner thing. Only 6 of us aren't on it and already had clients booked up. You're the only one who's getting out of working."

Aaron could tell Jax wasn't being friendly, he wondered if it was because of Robert, or if he was just being moody.

Jax sighed. "Look, Aaron, I don't know what Robert's told you... but I'm sorry alright?"

Aaron scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What are you going on about?"

"I doesn't matter."

He walked off, leaving Aaron curious and confused about what he was "sorry" for. But honestly, he didn't care.

 

 

The rest of Aaron's day was spent in the gym, other than an hour or two when he went shopping, deciding it would be nice to wear something nice tonight for his dinner with Robert. He ended up buying a new suit - deciding he wanted one that wasn't related to his job. Afterwards he'd got a message from reception from Robert saying that he'd pick him up around 6, leaving Aaron an hour to get a shower and dressed. Once he'd done, he waited in the hotel lobby bar for Robert's arrival.

 

**Robert**

Robert had the best nights sleep he'd had in weeks. He could wait for tonight, as he was more than ready to see Aaron again. He didn't even realize last night but that tonight would be the first time - other than their encounter in the bar - that Aaron and Robert would be seeing each other off the clock - there would be no reason for either of them to be putting on an act or lying. Robert was determined to be 100% honest with Aaron tonight, and from then on. If tonight went well.. it might be the start of a new chapter in both their lives. The thought made Robert uncharacteristically giddy.

 

His staff was shocked when he came down, later than he had done for weeks with a bright and cheerful smile on his face. They'd all asked him what had him so happy and he just simply told them "life!", which made some of them suspect maybe he'd been drinking, only for Robert's personal butler to confirm that Robert had not been drinking but came home last night happy, suggesting that maybe he'd fixed things (Being his personal butler also meant he was pretty clued in Robert, even if Robert never told him anything).

 

Much like Aaron, Robert spent the day in the gym, other than spending a good few hours at his tailors getting a new suit. He was slightly annoyed that time wasn't going faster, he wanted to get to the hotel already. He wondered about maybe going earlier, but thought better of it. He was acting like a lovesick teenager... but really, was he much different right now?

 

Luckily, the time had soon quickened and Robert got himself ready. He thought better of getting himself a whiskey beforehand, deciding tonight was best handled with minimal alcohol, especially strong spirits. He was soon out of the door, taking a taxi to the hotel.

 

**Aaron and Robert**

Robert walked into the hotel and immediately caught Aaron in his gaze. Aaron was stood facing the bar so Robert could only see him sideways, but _fuck_ he loved what he saw. The suit - Robert knew was new - was an off-grey Donegal suit, with a white shirt, few buttons undone and no tie, which looked glistening over Aaron's tanned skin - still sun kissed from their beach house holiday and probably wherever Aaron had been while away. He looked perfect from head to toe, and Robert couldn't help but notice how perk and juicy Aaron's arse looked. If he didn't want to talk to Aaron, he was pretty sure he'd of bent him over the bar and sucked and fucked him right there and then. He smiled and repositioned his growing dick in his pants to not show _just_ how happy he was to see Aaron again, before approaching him and placing his hand on the small of his back as he faced the bar.

"Alright?"

Aaron turned and gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, you?"

"Good. Good." Robert nodded. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

Aaron finished the last of his half pint, before heading out with Robert, who still had his hand on Aaron's back.

 

They sat close in the taxi, both unintentionally and soon arrived the restaurant. Aaron had time to look at Robert as he paid for the taxi, Aaron couldn't help but smile at how good Robert looked. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt - Aaron was happy it wasn't a patterned one he'd seen Robert wear in the past - with his top button done and a matching blue tie. He looked sexy, _beautiful_ Aaron even dared to think. Robert soon turned and smiled at Aaron, before leading him into the restaurant.

 

They'd sat down and quietly looked over the menus, ordering their food and drinks before Robert leaned into the table closer to Aaron.

"First things first... I think we need to make sure that we're both 100% honest with each other tonight. I think there's been... a haze, between us."

Aaron nods, he fully agrees.

"Good."

 

Robert didn't know where to start. Did he? Just go right into it straight off the bat? Or did he wait a bit? He was totally nervous now and he had no idea what to say or do. Luckily, Aaron seemed to have a question.

"Just one quick thing... earlier, I had a meeting with Randall and Jax.. and Jax apologized. Said he didn't know what you'd told me but he was sorry... what was that about?"

Robert didn't really wanna bring it up, but he was gonna be totally honest with him.

"He said.. something's about you. Not nice things. He suggested to me that you and Randall had a thing going on, and that you were a manipulator who wrapped people round your finger. That you not doing "special extras" jobs was just a cover and that you played people so they'd pay more money to sleep with you. Safe to say he didn't paint a good picture."

Aaron felt his fists clench.

"That bastard."

Robert put his hand over one of Aaron's clenched fists.

"Hey, it's okay. I think he only did it to get a reaction out of me. Safe to say though, it worked. That's... that's why I kissed him and ran off with him."

"Oh" was all Aaron could give him.

Robert retracted his hand and continued talking.

"He ended up slipping up when we got back to mine though. I... I couldn't go through with sleeping with him, so he got mad and gave himself away. I threw him out after having a go at him. Probably worried you were gonna ruin that pretty face of his if you found out."

"Yeah well, wait till I see him!" Aaron half joked, half seriously threatened. But he calmed himself. "Wait, Robert Sugden didn't want to go through with sleeping with Jax? Performance issues?" he joked.

Robert had a look of horror and embarrassment, going red. "NO. No. There was... other reasons."

"Oh." Aaron smirked... he couldn't help but wonder if maybe-

"Here is your main course sirs."

The food arrived and placed down in front of them both. Both of them looked a little upset as conversation had picked up, but now they were both silent, eating their dinners.

 

Once they'd finished and their plates were taken, Aaron could see that Robert was shuffling about uncomfortably in his chair.

"You alright Robert?"

Robert looked at him with a slightly flustered face before smile.

"S-sure. All good."

Aaron squinted his eyes. "You sure you're sure?"

 

Robert contemplated for a few seconds, before he decided he had to get it out.

"Look. Since the day I met you I... I fancied the arse of you. You were sexy and gorgeous and I was so happy to meet you. But I was so worried that because of what you did, the way you were, the person you were wasn't real. Honestly, it didn't feel like you could be. I was so comfortable around you and I just thought you were good at your job. But then you kissed me at the bar and it felt so good, so real. The rest of the night was perfect, and I just felt like I could be myself around you. Then we kissed again in the taxi on the way home and it felt so.. right. I wanted you to stay but again I just worried that it was all just a fantasy that I was in and that what I thought you felt wasn't true. And from then on I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to hire you again... there was never anyone coming for dinner on that second night, I lied cause I wanted to see you again. I got to know you that night and I knew I liked you. Then the beach house... fuck Aaron it was perfect up until Chrissie came. Like, completely perfect. You being there, it made me the happiest and most comfortable I've been in years! I ruined it all when Chrissie came, I know I did... then the dinner, and I was so fucking jealous that you and Randall might be a thing, and I was so angry at myself after Jax said those things about you, I thought I'd fallen for a total lie, I thought I was being played and I acted out cause I was hurt. I couldn't sleep with Jax cause I couldn't stop thinking of you... even if everything he said had been true.. I couldn't do it to you, or myself.

 

All of it just made me realize... ugh... Aaron I think I'm falling in love with you and it scares the fuck out of me but I think this is real... and I think you know it too."

 

Robert couldn't believe he'd just said all that. He tried to catch his breath, taking a drink of the water beside him, his eyes not leaving Aaron as he did so. He was shaking and he was pretty sure he was about to bolt through the door and just scream into the night sky, but he was frozen, shaking on the spot, waiting for Aaron's response...

 

Aaron was gobsmacked. He didn't know what to do or say... he didn't know how to react to that. It was so much to take in at once, so many emotions filling over him. He couldn't believe it... it was real. It was all real. The way Aaron thought Robert felt.. he was right. But... he was falling in love? With Aaron? Aaron didn't quite believe it. They'd only know each other a few weeks, and it was already so complicated... but really, when Aaron thought...

 

...he felt the same.

 

Aaron was about to speak, before his phone began ringing in his pocket.

Both Aaron and Robert broke their frozen stances and busied themselves, Aaron grabbing his phone as he tried to blink away the tears forming while Robert placed his hands close to his mouth and sighed heavily. He wanted to grab the phone and throw it so he got his response... but Aaron answered his phone.

 

"Yeah?... Randall?... Woah.. woah what? Wait.. you're where?! Wh--.... Oh... Oh god. O.. Okay... I'll... I'll be there. Yeah... yeah, I... I'll let them know. O..Okay bye."

 

Aaron just rubbed his face, Robert could see the pale colour of Aaron's face and shock on his face... more so than how he was after Robert just made his admission.

 

"I'.... I'm so sorry.. I.. I have to go."

"Wait, what, Aaron what's going on!?"

"I'm sorry.. I need... I'm sorry alright, I'll call you... I just have to go.. I'm sorry!" Aaron said as he left the table.

 

Robert felt confused... but also hurt and angry. Aaron hadn't said anything back.. and it just left Robert wondering if Aaron even felt the same....


	12. Runaway

**Aaron**

Everything was a blur from then on. He stumbled into a taxi and hurried the driver back to the hotel. Once he got back, he rushed in to find Peter who looked just as scared and terrified as him.

"You heard then." Aaron breathed heavily.

"Yeah, Tom called from prison... it's a mess Aaron."

"I know. You got the key?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

 

Aaron and Peter rushed upstairs, heading to Suite 104 - Randall's Room. As soon as they entered they quickly began to ruffle the various piles of papers, documents around, both looking for what they needed.

"I'VE FOUND IT!"

Aaron stumbled over to Peter as they both stared at the rather bulky and large document, before continuing their search.

"And here's the other!"

Another similar, yet smaller book was found. Peter rushed into the bathroom and got a roll of black bags, ripping two off and handing one to Aaron.

"Get it. Get it all!"

Both Aaron and Peter were frantic. They gathered any sign of paperwork, stuffing the bags full then grabbing more bags and doing the same. In the end, there were 6 bags of documents.

"We need to get rid. NOW."

Aaron and Peter shuffled down the stairs carrying the large bags. Peter stumbled into a taxi with the bags in toe.

"Right, I'll get rid of these. Gotta get Jax and the others back here pronto, get all your stuff and get yourself somewhere. Anywhere! You can't be here if they come looking."

"I know. I'll call you when I've found somewhere alright? And I'll get onto the others."

"Okay. Cheers Aaron."

"Yeah."

 

And like that, Peter rushed off in the cab while Aaron rushed back upstairs.

 

He quickly packed all of his things in two duffel bags, his hotel room now empty and he quickly left the hotel, leaving his key behind but keeping Randall's. He journeyed across town and got to a hotel, contacting the 6 people he needed to meet him. He ought to call Robert too... but the less involved he was the better and although they needed to finish what they were talking about, if Aaron didn't sort this he was sure he wouldn't even see Robert again.

 

An hour later, Aaron had all the people he needed to talk to together in a room. Peter, himself, Jax, and four other escorts.

 

"Right, we've got a big problem." Aaron announced.

"You're damn right we do! I just had to comeback from a long time client, he wasn't happy he didn't get a happy ending!" Jax moaned.

"Just shut the fuck up will you?! This is bigger than that!" Aaron snapped.

 

He sighed. "Randall's been arrested. And all the others. The job they were on? A set up. Randall walked in with most of our staff and all of them have been arrested for suspicion of prostitution. Randall assures me none of the lads will talk but said that they might already be on to the rest of us."

All of the guys began to panic, before Peter stood up.

"No time for panicking lads. You need to get back to the hotel and get your stuff. I've asked the hotel here and they've got a suite big enough for us all."

"But what happens now?! Is the business done?!" Jax shouted.

"We can't just call it quits like that. Randall's done a some favours and he has a group of clients who will need paying back. We're gonna have to sort it now... but it means that all of us are gonna have to get up and get the jobs done"

"But how will we know what jobs need to be done?"

"Randall has two books. One's with all us escorts in it which I've already burnt to ashes. The other has the clients in it, including a list of favours. There's not a lot, only a handful, but they need sorting. After that, I've got a group email waiting in Randall's email account ready to be sent saying that the company has closed."

"Why can't we just close without doing them?" Aaron asked.

"Cause they're powerful people. Randall has had to give out the client list to a handful of people, all of which are on this list. It's kind of insurance that Randall will pay them back. If we don't do them, they'll shop it right to the police and we're done. Right now everyone's been charged with suspicion of prostitution, if these lists go out, they'll know exactly who has and who hasn't done what, and even those of us who haven't done any special extras, we'll be charged for knowing about it."

They all sat in contemplation.

"Right, so what do we do?" Aaron sighed.

"7 clients. 7 favours. We all have to go on a job each and settle the payment. Once that's done, they'll all give us their employee lists and after, we burn them, then the email will be sent and the business is closed. All the clients will be off the hook, and so will we."

"Right, hand them out then."

Peter handed out 7 pieces of paper with 7 names and profiles.

"I've contacted them all.. they've all agreed for their payments to be settled tonight. Get ready and head out to the address on your sheet."

Aaron grabbed his sheet and took it with him. He quickly scanned over everything, but he was in too much of a rush to register the name...

 

He got ready and was back out quickly. Everyone else had already gone, so Aaron went to the address alone. It was late night now, he'd left the restaurant at what must of been around half 7, and all the drama had left him sat in the taxi at half 11 on the way to some guys house. It wasn't until he arrived at the door and saw the man in front of him he registered the name.

"Hi, I'm Lawrence White."

 

**Robert**

Robert left the restaurant feeling dejected. He'd just poured his heart out and now... nothing. He didn't know where Aaron had gone, couldn't even contact him to find out where. All he could do was return home. His mood from the morning has disappeared and he headed straight up to bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around a pillow as he tried to get to sleep, but all he could think of was Aaron. He didn't think Aaron was bailing on him, but the look of horror on Aaron's face showed to Robert that something was wrong. He tried to sleep but it didn't get very far, it was only half 9, so headed downstairs and poured himself a whiskey.

 

First thing he did was call the hotel. He asked about talking to Aaron Livesy or Randall Sparks, but the hotel informed him that Aaron Livesy had checked out and Randall Sparks hadn't been at the hotel since the morning. Robert's heart dropped when he heard Aaron had left the hotel.. leaving a thousand thoughts in his mind. Had Aaron gone? Had he left? If so.. why?! Why so quickly?! Why didn't he tell Robert? What the hell was going on!?

 

Realizing that something serious was going on, he decided to call Randall.

He rang time and time again... he got nowhere.

Now, Robert really started to get worried. Randall might just be asleep but surely it was too early for that. He always answered his phone - without fail. Robert had often joked how the guy was surgically attached to it.

Unable to take sitting around any longer, he headed out in his car, if he couldn't find Aaron at the hotel, he'd go looking for him.

 

 

A quick search of the hotel and Robert couldn't see any familiar faces or get any answer from Aaron or Randall's rooms. It was getting later and darker which meant looking for Aaron would be hard, if he was roaming the streets that was. He decided to check the bar across the road - but Aaron wasn't there. He knew if he just went home he'd keep worrying, so instead decided to head down the long street and heading into every bar, pub and restaurant to see if Aaron was around.

 

It wasn't until near the end when he was going to retreat to his car that he saw a familiar face sat in an Italian restaurant.

 

He rushed in and quickly arrived at the table.

"Jax, can I talk to you?"

Jax looked up with a grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment."

Wrong answer.

"Jax. It's important. Now, please."

Jax grimaced again, before politely apologizing to his date and standing up. Robert then dragged him towards the toilets where it was quiet.

"Right, what the hell is going on?! I can't get in contact with Randall and Aaron bolted on me, now I find out he's checked out of the hotel."

"It's complicated alright. You're best not involved."

Robert pushed Jax against the wall.

"Tell me what the fucks going on Jax!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Alright!" Jax pleaded, brushing himself down as Robert released his grip.

"Randall's been arrested, along with all the escorts barring 7 of us."

Robert just stood wide eyed. "What?! Is Aaron-"

"-No. Loverboy's fine. We've got rid of Randall's stuff, documents on clients, escorts, all that. We've just got a small list of favours we have to complete, then we're closing the company and going our separate ways."

Robert tried to take in all the information he was being given. "So... Aaron's alright?"

"I don't know about that. He's in the clear, for now, he hasn't put out with any clients so he won't get as long as a charge for that, but he is just fresh out of jail, so he'll probably end up inside longer than all of us if they find out."

"So wait, what are these 'favours'?"

Jax sighed. "Randall's got a handful of favours he has, ones that need to be settled. We can't close the company until it happens, plus they all have leverage against us, they have lists with all our details which in the wrong hands will get us all banged up. We all got clients that we need to settle with, they'll give us the client lists and then nothing can trace back to us unless someone blabs, which is highly doubtful."

"But.. they're all legit right.. these clients?"

Jax looked down and nervous.

"You're not gonna like it."

"What?!"

"I checked with Peter... they're all.. special, clients."

Robert's eyes opened wide at the realization.

"But that's not the worst of it."

"Go on." Robert spat.

"Aaron's got Lawrence."

 

Jax didn't need to say any more, Robert was already out of the door rushing to his car.


	13. Lawrence's Request

**Aaron**

Aaron stood frozen on the spot. He didn't even realize, how could he of missed it!? He didn't want to be here in the first place but now... this was the worst situation in the world.

"Well, are you coming in?"

Aaron realized quickly that he couldn't just stand there, so he passed Lawrence sheepishly and stepped foot into the house. Lawrence closed the door behind him and then walked back in front of Aaron.

"I take it your one of Randall's lads?"

"Y-yeah. Aaron."

"Well, nice to meet you, Aaron." Lawrence smiled.

 

Aaron felt so tense, like if he was touched he'd brake.. and the last thing he wanted was Lawrence to touch him.

"You seem nervous lad, how about we get you a drink hmm?"

Lawrence walked off with a smirk on his face that Aaron wanted to permanently punch of his face.. but then he thought really, this wasn't Lawrence's doing. Although Aaron found it strange how Lawrence didn't realize who he was, he was 'dating' his ex-son-in-law, how could Lawrence not be aware of it? Or was he, and he just wasn't saying it?

 

Lawrence returned a few minutes later, handing him a double whiskey, which Aaron proceeded to down in one.

"Someone's keen" Lawrence laughed.

_That's the last thing I am._

 

Lawrence took his glass and placed it on the nearby table with his own, before walking to the staircase.

"Well... shall we?"

Lawrence began walking upstairs, Aaron took a shaky breath, before following him slowly.

 

**Robert**

"FUCKING MOVE!"

Robert was beeping his horn as he sped down the road.

Nothing could stop him, he had to get to Aaron before anything happened. He couldn't let Aaron go through with it. Robert knew Aaron's stance on the whole "special extras" stuff, he'd be mentally throwing up right now.

The thought of Lawrence and Aaron turned Robert's stomach, closing his eyes momentarily, almost causing a serious car accident. Luckily he hadn't, and continued towards the house.

 

 

**Aaron**

Lawrence sat on the bed, removing his shoes and suit jacket, placing them neatly beside him. He tapped on the side of the bed, signalling Aaron to join him.

 _Well, here we go_ Aaron said to himself. He'd never be the same after today, he'd never be able to look at himself in the mirror again.

Aaron cautiously approached the bed, sitting uncomfortably slightly away from Lawrence. Lawrence closed the gap however, beginning to run his hand up Aaron's thigh.

"I heard you came highly recommended." he whispered, causing Aaron to shudder. Lawrence's touch made him feel like his skin would curdle. He winced, but Lawrence didn't seem to notice as he removed Aaron's suit jacket, fiddling with his tie before removing his own.

Aaron felt like crying, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whimpering in discomfort.

"Shoes off." Lawrence demanded, now looking at Aaron as he began stroking Aaron's arm.

Aaron hesitantly removed one shoe, then the other, sitting back up.

Lawrence seemed to now notice Aaron's behaviour.

"You forget boy, you're mine tonight. I own you. So you better start acting like you like it." he spat quietly.

Aaron just closed his eyes and let a stray tear fall down his left cheek, seemingly unnoticed by Lawrence.

Lawrence laughed as he returned his hand to Aaron's thigh.

"I've never kissed a man with facial hair before" he growled, before slowly approaching Aaron's lip-

"-STOP!"

 

**Aaron and Robert**

Lawrence jumped from his spot and hit the post of the bed, clutching at his chest. Aaron just sat with tears in his eyes, half feeling shameful that Robert has seen him like this, the other nothing but glad he's here.

Lawrence caught his bearings before giving Robert a scowl.

"Robert?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"This isn't happening." Robert spat with venom.

"What?! I'm just-"

"I know exactly what you're doing Lawrence. And I said. It's. Not. Happening."

"And who are you to-"

"How much?"

Lawrence stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

"How much does Randall owe you?"

"Who-"

"HOW MUCH!?"

Lawrence stopped and sighed. "15 grand."

 

Robert shuffled through his pockets, before pulling out his chequebook and a pen, writing down on it before ripping it and giving it to Lawrence.

"Here. Have 20. Aaron comes with me now."

Robert threw the cheque besides Lawrence and grabbed Aaron along with his few stray belongings and hoisted him up. Robert could see how shaky Aaron was, he just needed to get him out of the room.

They began walking out before Robert doubled back.

"Wait, where's the insurance?"

"What insu-"

"The book?! The escort book?"

Lawrence looked to his side and the book was sat on the nearby table. Robert grabbed it and walked back out.

"Speak to no one of this. You know if you blab, you'll have as much to loose as anyone."

Lawrence nodded, knowing Robert was right, before Robert clambered out of the room with Aaron.

 

Aaron began to cry as Robert led him down the stairs, out of the house into the car.

Upon getting into the car, Aaron fully burst into tears, holding Robert as Robert stood at the passenger side door. Robert sunk to Aaron's level.

"Sssh.. it's okay.. it's over. It's okay Aaron."

They stayed like that for some minutes, before Aaron loosened his grip on Robert.

"Get in and drive...anywhere-.. please."

Robert nodded, closing the passenger door, inhaling and exhaling quickly before jumping into his car and driving off.

 

They arrived at a lay by, Robert pulling in, switching off the engine before turning to Aaron.

"Are you okay?"

Aaron just nodded with his head down.

"Hey" Robert whispered, pushing Aaron's head up with his hand by his chin.

"It's okay, alright?"

"I-It's not.. I was gonna.. he was gonna"

Aaron began to cry again, Robert undoing his seatbelt and Aaron's.

"In the back" Robert calmly said. Aaron didn't even think twice, he bundled from the front to the back and Robert joined him, pulling him into a hug.

They remained together for a few minutes, before Aaron pulled away.

"Wanna talk about it?" Robert whispered.

Aaron nodded.

"I didn't want to. I swear."

"I know" Robert interrupted.

"N-nothing happened though. He.. he just touched.. my thigh, and arm. Luckily you came in." Aaron laughed sadly.

"Yeah well, as soon as I heard I had to come didn't I? Could let you do that. Even if you did want to."

 

Aaron remained silent for a few moments.

"They needed me to do it. I.. I couldn't let them down. Randall was arrested, and everyone else.. we needed to sort it."

"You could of come to me, y'know."

"I know.. I wanted to. But you'd of been involved, I.. I didn't want you getting into trouble for us. For me."

"I would. I would do it because... well you mean a lot to me. I-I don't think I can loose you." he said honestly. Robert never expected the words to fall out, but he didn't regret that they had.

Aaron just smiled.

"D-Dya think... he'll say anything?"

"What Lawrence? No. He wouldn't dare. Like I said, there's no way of him proving it unless he dobs himself in it too. He won't risk that."

"Okay." Aaron whispered.

 

The two sat in silence once more, before Aaron spoke.

"C-Can you take me back to the hotel? We need to get this list back and burn it, then we need to end this."

Robert nodded, both returning back to the front seats, before Robert drove back towards the hotel.

 

Once they arrived, Aaron undid his seatbelt, and turned to Robert.

"Thanks. You have no idea how grateful-"

"Don't be. Like I said, I couldn't let you do it."

"I-I'll sort this, and then... maybe I can come yours? We need to talk."

Robert smiled softly. "Sure. Come whenever you want."

Aaron nods. "I shouldn't be too long, I think the others will be back by now."

"Okay. See you later?"

"Y-yeah."

Aaron placed his hand on Roberts which was resting on the gear stick. He smiled softly before grabbing the escort list and heading into the hotel.

Robert smiled to himself, before driving off back towards home.


	14. The Truth

**Aaron**

Aaron entered the hotel once more. He was relieved for sure, but with Robert now involved and making a potential enemy of his father-in-law, it wasn't a fun thing to have in the back of his mind. 

 

"Hey, Aaron, you okay?" Peter asked as the other escorts turned to face Aaron.

"Y-Yeah."

"So how did it go?" Jax asked, a knowing yet scowled look on his face.

"Sorted."

"So did-"

"-It's sorted" Aaron said sternly.

 

Aaron handed Peter the client list.

"Right, that's them all."

Peter shuffled towards his laptop, reading over the contents before sending the email.

"That's it. Done."

"Just like that?" Aaron questions.

"Did you expect a big drama?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Right, I'll burn these now. The hotel's booked for another day, so after that, everyone's gonna have to sort themselves out."

They all agreed, Jax silently scoffing.

"So what happens with Randall and the others?"

"Dunno. I spoke to Randall earlier and he thinks they'll all be out soon enough. They found nothing at the hotel and no one has spoken out. We all get paid in cash so they don't have anything on us in terms of bank statements or anything like that, they have nothing on us - as far as they can see, Randall just went out with a bunch of his friends."

Aaron gave a small chuckle. It all sounded so easy and wrapped up.

"Right, I don't know about you, I need a stiff drink. You coming?" one of the escorts asked, Aaron shaking his head.

"No.. I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh, anywhere nice?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" Aaron smiled, rushing upstairs.

He quickly changed and rushed back downstairs and into the street, running into Jax.

 

"Oh, Jax?"

Jax turned around to Aaron with an expressionless face.

Aaron grabbed Jax's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Think about bad mouthing me and making stuff up about me again yeah and you'll know about it! I don't care what stupid fucking little crush you've got on Robert, if he wanted you, he'd be with you. But he ain't, so leave him alone aswell, you got it?!"

Jax shook away his scared face back to an expressionless one.

"Crystal clear."

Aaron released his grip on Jax, hailing a taxi and jumping in.

Jax just watched the taxi drive away.

 

**Robert**

Robert returned home and poured himself a large drink. He fell onto his sofa, wiping his hand across his face. He sighed - he was just glad he got to Aaron in time. If he was honest not even Aaron sleeping with Lawrence would have stopped him wanting Aaron, but he was relieved to know he'd never have to find out how it'd feel. He smiled faintly at the thought of Aaron coming to see him. The fact Aaron said they had to 'talk' got him both excited and nervous at the same time. He didn't really know what to expect.

 

He'd sat drinking his drink for a while, until he heard the doorbell ring.

 

**Robert and Aaron**

Robert immediately jumped up, straitening his clothes and putting down his glass.

"Mr. Livesy for you, sir."

"Thanks" Robert nodded, smiling as he saw Aaron walk through the door.

Aaron waited until Robert's butler left the room before sitting down.

"Everything sorted I take it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Surprisingly easy in the end. Email's gone out, business is done."

"Yeah I got the email."

"Feels strangely weird though. I've not got much in terms of money yet I've never been so happy to be unemployed in my life." Aaron laughed.

Robert gave a small chuckle back, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Aaron got up and moved to the sofa Robert was sitting on, crossing his legs as he sat on the chair.

 

"About... what you said. At the restaurant."

"Y-yeah" Robert stuttered.

"The thing I wanted to say.. before everything..."

 

Aaron took a deep breath, before looking Robert straight in the eye.

 

"I feel the same. I... I'd say I think I'm falling in love with you but..."

Robert felt his stomach drop.

"... the thing is I don't think I am falling, I think I already have. I really do think I love you."

Robert scrunched up his face as Aaron's admission.

"I know.. it's fucking crazy. How can I love someone after meeting them a handful of times... but the thing is, it's just...ugh I just feel so good around you. I feel happy and comfortable, and I love hanging out with you. Even when you're a dick or say something stupid I still like you. And I know what you meant about being worried.. I was too. It terrified me that I felt things for you almost instantly, and that I was winding myself up wondering if you felt the same or if you were just playing a game with me, that you were just like that and I was just someone else that fell for it all. But then I started to doubt my own thoughts, thinking that I knew that you couldn't be like that, that I knew you and I knew you wouldn't do that. I.. I feel like I know you, the person outside of the business and the money, success and fame. I feel like you are someone totally different when you're having to impress people, and I really love that guy. He's... he's amazing."

 

Robert wiped his mouth as he let out a small laugh. He looked away and stood up.

"Robert?"

He looked at Aaron before sitting back beside him, this time close and grabbing his hands.

"I didn't expect... I just wasn't-"

Aaron cut Robert off with a kiss, taking his hands from Roberts and placing them around the back of his neck, pulling him in as opened his mouth. Robert fell into the kiss and inserted his tongue, both he and Aaron connecting.

Aaron pulled away and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Robert frozen with his eyes closed.

"Enjoy that did you?" he teased.

"Yeah" Robert laughed.

 

Aaron placed his forehead against Robert's, breathing slowly before pulling Robert back into a second kiss. 

Robert grabbed Aaron's waist as Aaron pushed against him, pushing Robert into the sofa as he climbed on top of him.

Robert pulled away and looked at Aaron.

"Y-you don't, we don't have to-"

"-Shh. I want to. And plus, it's not like you're paying me is it?"

 

Robert laughed, before Aaron pulled Robert in close as he grinded on him. Robert groaned at Aaron's touch, the touch he'd been longing for.

"I've been dreaming of this" Robert breathed as Aaron began kissing down his neck.

"Me too." Aaron replied, undoing the first few buttons of Robert's shirt, only to be stopped by Robert.

"We should probably-"

"-Oh. Yeah" Aaron laughed.

 

Robert grabbed his hand before taking Aaron upstairs, into his room and shutting the door.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert woke up first, sighing as he immediately realized he wasn't alone - he was laid with his arms wrapped around Aaron, who was still sleeping soundly with his own arms wrapped around Robert's torso.

 

Robert smiled into Aaron's hair, kissing him gently.

 

The night they spent together was unlike any Robert had experienced before; the intimacy, the closeness, the way they fit together and worked together until they climaxed goodness knows how long after they began. It was certainly worth the wait, he thought, and he knew already that he certainly wouldn't be letting Aaron go.

 

Aaron soon woke up, looking around the room before realizing where he was. He looked up at Robert and smiled.

"Morning." Robert whispered.

"Yeah. It is."

Aaron released his grip and sat up, stretching into the air before shuffling uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?"

"No.. it-it's just been a while, since, y'know"

Aaron looked down and Robert clicked on, laughing as he dragged Aaron into a kiss.

"You'll get used to it again" he teased, licking and kissing Aaron's neck.

The two began to get heated once more, Robert rolling them over and sliding his hand-

 

"Ugh." Robert groaned as he heard a phone sound.

Aaron laughed and pushed Robert off of him.

"It might be Randall, gotta see what's up."

Robert sighed as Aaron grabbed his phone, checking the contents.

"Just Peter. Said the others are getting out later. But I need to go back and get my stuff, hotel wants us out by 12."

"Okay. What time is it now?"

"Erm.. 09:11"

"Good. Plenty of time for you to deal with this then" Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and guided it under the covers onto his hard morning wood.

They both laughed before they shuffled together once more.

 

 

**

 

 

"You need me to come?"

"Na, I've only got two bags to get." Aaron said, putting on his jacket at the door as Robert folded his arms, bare chested and shivering at the brisk morning weather.

"So... you coming back after?"

"If you want me to"

"Well you don't have anywhere else to go do you?"

"I suppose not" Aaron laughed.

"Right then."

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Aaron gave Robert another kiss on the lips before dragging himself away and climbing into the taxi.

Robert bit his lip in happiness before turning back away, only to hear another car pull up.

 

He tried to see who was in it but couldn't quite identify them, until he saw the familiar heels stepping out of the car.

"Chrissie?"

"Robert. We need to talk."

"About?"

"That little escort you just waved goodbye to."


	15. Numb

**Aaron - 10:36AM**

He couldn't hide the grin on his face as he returned to the hotel, arriving at the bar to see Peter and... Randall.

 

"Randall!" Aaron shouted, walking fast paced up to him.

"You alright mate?"

"Me? How about you?"

"I'm all good me. Business is done with, but I'd rather that than jail time."

"So.. what you gonna do now?"

"Not sure... go away for a bit. Might start the business up again in a few months. Not planning that far ahead to be honest. How about you?"

"I... I think I'll be alright" Aaron smiled, looking down to hide his expression.

"Well that's good. Anyway, we're gonna go out for a few drinks, fancy coming?"

He was unsure, he wanted to get straight back to Robert, but he supposed he'd have plenty of time to be with Robert after this, so he thought it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure thing!"

 

**Aaron - 12:04PM**

Aaron put his bags down in front of the desk.

"All done sir?"

"Yes thank you" he grinned, his bags are packed and he handed his key back over the desk.

"All set then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head off."

But before he picked his bags up, he heard someone shout his name.

"Oh Aaron!"

Aaron looked up to see Jax holding a remote, pointing it at the screen.

Aaron walked over and watched intently.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here? This is just some fruity gossip show."

"Just watch" Jax smirked.

 

_We've just got a hot piece of news! Chrissie White and her ex-husband Robert Sugden are back together! Yes! We heard it right out of Chrissie's mouth just minutes ago, that she and Robert have decided to give it another go after Robert admitted their divorce was a mistake. Chrissie was all smiles as she left his mansion this morning after having a discussion about their future. Chrissie told us that both of them have made their mistakes but now they know just who they want to be with, and that's one another! Reportedly they haven't decided on the living arrangements yet but they plan to move back in together soon, and even plan on starting a family! Isn't that wonderful?!_

 

The news ran through Aaron's ears yet all he could do was stare at the screen in shock. He couldn't believe the words that were coming from it.. he didn't understand. It didn't make sense. This morning... he and Robert were...

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down, tears bubbling under the surface.

"You alright Aaron?" Jax asked, feigning concern.

Aaron grabbed his bags and rushed out of the hotel, not giving anyone a second glance as he jumped in a taxi.

 

**Aaron and Robert - Aaron's POV: 12:37PM**

Aaron didn't stop shaking on the way. The taxi driver asked him if he was okay but Aaron just demanded he drive. He didn't know if he was angry, upset, confused... probably a mixture of all three. 

The taxi soon pulls up outside Robert's mansion, and suddenly Aaron isn't sure if he even wants to do this. He knows what he heard on the TV, he saw the candid footage of Chrissie leaving the house, big grin on her face. He suddenly wondered if he should just make the taxi driver drive away again, leave himself in the dark at the sudden turn of events and never find out. Leave Robert's life now and never have to face what could be the horrifying truth.

 

No - He knew what Robert had said to him at the restaurant, how he felt. How they meshed together last night, fell into each other and intertwined with feelings deeper than two guys who had only shared a handful of encounters together should have. Whatever this was, this news with Chrissie, it could be explained.

 

Aaron breathed in and out, closing his eyes as he tried to steady and calm himself. He handed the taxi driver some money in silence, before climbing out with his bags, dropping them on the steps as he walks towards the door.

He knocked on the door, finding himself waiting longer than he ought to in a house full of servants.

He knocked with more intent the second time, before he was faced by Robert.

 

"Hi." Robert said, his expression was emotionless, his jaw was clenched and his body was stern. That didn't sound like someone who was happy to see the person stood in front of them

"W-what the hell's going on Robert? I saw the news... they said... they said y-you and Chrissie? You're back on?!"

Robert looked down and sighed.

"Yeah.. we... we decided to make another go of it."

Aaron fell back a step and gulped hard, the lump in his throat not disappearing. He wiped his hand over his face and already felt the hot moistness in his eyes.

"W-what dya mean?! W-we... H-how did it-"

"After last night.. I.. I just realized what I wanted okay?! I realized what I wanted and that's not you" he spat. Anger seemed to seep through his words.

"H-how can you say that? W-we"

"Yeah Aaron, we fucked. And that's what I wanted alright? I wanted to fuck you. I'd already put enough graft in for it, may as well see it through!" Robert's words were spilling from his mouth through gritted teeth.

"No. Y-you're lying."

"I'm not. How could I love you?! I said it because that's what I'm good at. I'm good at manipulating people. Now I think you should leave. And don't bother coming back." he pointed, turning away slightly.

 

Aaron didn't even pretend to hide the tears streaming down his face, he just let them fall as he stood mouth open in shock.

"I.. I can't believe it. This..you're not making sense-"

"Just.. fuck off Aaron! And don't bother thinking you can expose this, expose what this was, cause you'll be in more shit than I would be I'm telling you! I can get you sent down in a flash and walk out of it unscathed. So just... just leave." Roberts face was venomous and tetchy... Aaron had never seen so much hatred and poison before.

With his final word, Robert walked back into the house and slammed the door.

 

Aaron fell onto the steps, his cries seeping through the air as he tried to catch his breath..

 

**Aaron - 13:01PM  
**

Aaron picked himself off the steps, looking back at the house. He was numb - there were no more tears. There was no more pain. No more anger, or sadness. Just nothing.

 

Aaron grabbed his bags and walked away from the house.

 

He did not look back again.


	16. Chrissie's Insurance

**Robert - 10:03AM**

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Save it Robert" she scowled as she pushed through the door, taking off her gloves and coat and passing it to Robert's butler. "Just save it."

"Look, I don't know what your dad-"

"-My dad? What's my dad got to do with this?"

Robert shut his mouth quickly and clenched his jaw. How the hell did she find out if not from Lawrence?

 

"I had a visitor this morning. Quite a good lucking lad. Name of Jax?"

Roberts stomach sunk and his expression melted.

"Oh, I take it by that reaction you're fully aware of who I'm speaking of? Well, he had some very interesting information for me. Very enlightening."

"Chrissie-"

"Don't interrupt Robert! Anyway, he let me in on a few juicy details. How he was an escort. Imagine my shock at that! But then he said that.. you two have become _very_ well acquainted over the last few months!"

Robert just shook his head and breathed heavily.

"But that's not the best part... Imagine my shock when he told me Aaron, is just like him! He's a filthy little sick in the head escort too! And that you've been _paying_ him to pretend to be your boyfriend? Oh Robert, how pathetic!"

Robert looked down and sunk into the chair behind him, wiping his hands across his face.

"But not only that... that you two have... _FALLEN_ for each other!" she burst into laughter, as if she was some Disney villain.

"Oh Robert, how your standards have fallen."

Robert began to become angry, and stood up quickly.

"So what Chrissie? You just come here to gloat? To expose me? What?"

Her expression changed, becoming more serious.

"No Robert. I'm not going to do anything of that. In fact, I'm not gonna do anything, unless you don't agree to what I have to offer."

 

Robert took a step back and scrunched his face in confusion.

 

Chrissie sat down, now calm.

"You get back with me."

Robert couldn't help the laugh escape his lips.

"You..you what? Get back with you?"

"Yes Robert."

He laughed again, beginning to pace the room.

 

"Why?"

"Because" she sighed. "My father is... going through some monetary issues. Issues that I cannot fix for him. He's going under Robert, and I can't help him."

"So.. it's just money you want? If you want money-"

"-No Robert. That's not just it."

She stood up once again, approaching Robert and invading his personal space before placing her hand on his cheek.

"I still love you Robert. I.. I want us to try again. Start again. We can put everything behind us."

 

Robert moved away from her hand and looked at her in complete shock.

"But Lawrenc-"

"-Yes. My father is going through issues. But I can't stay with him forever and I certainly can't fix messes he's created for himself. I need to cut him loose. But I need you Robert. I love you and I don't want to continue to pretend like I don't."

 

Robert couldn't believe her words. She sounded so desperate. So needy.

 

"So you'll ditch your dad now your trust fund is gonna dwindle and think we can just fall back in love? I'm sorry Chrissie.. but I don't love you. That's why we split. I'm sorry but I don't. And I won't suddenly fall in love with you now."

"You do Robert. You can't see it now... You're... you're mind is warped. I get it. You like men. That's why we didn't work! You were unhappy that you were hiding who you really were. You were hiding apart of you that needed to come out, so to speak. It changed your mind and you think you don't love me but you do. It's a different love. Now.. now I know, we can make changes."

 

"What kind of changes?"

"Look. I'll let you... have your fun. On the condition I don't meet or find out about any of them, and it's never with the same person more than once. You keep is separate from our marriage. You're totally safe with each and everyone and you get tested monthly. We can make this work Robert."

 

Robert just shook his head.

"No Chrissie! This won't _work_. I-I-I don't want you! I don't see why you're so desperate for this to happen... I-I can't believe you're willing to let yourself be treated like that!"

"I'll live Robert. You adapt, when you're in love. I'm not willing to let this go any longer. Me and you being together has always been good, it's what everyone wants. It's for the good of the company as well. A wife on your arm, it's good for publicity! Think of what I can bring for you!"

 

"T-this isn't about money! Or my business! This is about our lives! I can't live like that, it'll.. tear away at me. At you too. You'll.. you just won't be the same. This isn't gonna happen, I can't do it. I can't do it to you, to me, especially to Aar-"

"-Don't bother uttering that filth's name!" she spat, coming in close to Robert.

 

"Do you think you have a choice in this?! No, no Robert you don't."

"Excuse me?! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, you don't own me, you don't tell me what to do. You know what?! I love Aaron, and I'm gonna be with him!"

 

Chrissie just laughed, moving away and pouring herself a drink. She swilled it in her glass and gulped it down in one take, placing the glass down and turning back to Robert.

 

"You are going to do what I say. Because if not, you're little boyfriend won't be around for long enough to see it past a month anniversary!"

"I-Is that a threat?! Cause I'm telling you, if you do anything to har-"

"I don't have to Robert. I have him right where I want him. You see, Jax didn't come just with the goodness in his heart. The guy explained his troubles, he's lost his job and he has no other outlets of income. He could go back into the escort business, but where's the fun in that? No, I told him I'd pay quite handsomely for this information. And then imagine how happy he was when I suggested a few more zeros for him, if he supplied me with the insurance I needed?"

 

"I-Insurance?!"

 

"Yes, you see. In kind for the money I supply him, he's willing to go to the police and confess. Getting himself a plea deal that if he shops - Randall is it? and all his little friends, if that means he doesn't get charged. We spoke quite extensively about it last night. He seemed mad. Had a run in with Aaron apparently. Anyway, you see, if you don't get back with me, and stay with me, cut all contact with Aaron and break his little heart, then I shop him straight to the police. And with his record, I doubt he'll be out before his 40th birthday. Jax has enough evidence to put him away for decades!"

 

Robert just opened his eyes in horror at her words. She was so... heartless. Cruel.

"Y-you wouldn't. You couldn't. All this, just so you can have _me?!_ Am I that much to you? I mean that much that you're willing to sell yourself short just to have me?! That's sick!"

"NO ROBERT! What's sick is you and that boy.. _falling in love_ " she said bitterly "in some sort of Disney fairytale! It's not real, this is your reality Robert, I am!"

 

"I-I won't let you do this. I-I'll give everything up. I'll be with him, I'll protect him, you won't be able to get near him. We'll go far away where you can't find us. You can't do this. You just can't."

 

"I can Robert. And I am. If you even attempt to try something.. I will make him disappear. You won't get your happy ending Robert, face facts. So you better start getting used to the idea and preparing your heartbreaking speech!"

 

"I-I'll find a way... this... this won't happen"

She sighed. "Oh Robert... it already is happening."

 

She kissed his cheek, causing his stomach to curdle and body repulse, before walking away.

 

"Oh Robert?"

 

He just looked at her, tears in his eyes.

 

"Make it hurt. I want him hating you. You'll do it.. because you won't want him coming back, not with what I'd have planned for him."

 

Robert just fell into the chair once more, sobbing into his hands.

 

**Robert - 11:42AM**

 Robert had spent the time since Chrissie left sitting in a chair in the hall, facing the door. He hoped Aaron just wouldn't come back, that Aaron had thought better of them, and just decided to leave. That _this_ meant nothing to Aaron and he'd not think twice about Robert again. He'd just about live with that. He could take Aaron rejecting him. Chrissie had already contacted again, she was immediately onto the press and told them they were back together. News would spread like wildfire. Maybe then Aaron would see it and not bother showing up.

 

Chrissie was right - Robert had thought hard but there was nothing he could do to get out of it. With Jax around with the evidence he has - and Chrissie will have made sure if anything happens to him she still has the leverage she needs - he'd never be able to escape her clutches. He'd not stop trying though, for Aaron.

 

He didn't know how he was going to break it to Aaron... to tell him a pack of lies. He couldn't tell him the truth - Robert already knew Aaron wouldn't stay away and say he couldn't handle it. But he can't, there's nothing either of them can do.

 

No... he has to do it. Robert has to make Aaron hate him so he never comes back. He'd rather Aaron hate his guts than suffer with his life.

 

Robert just continued facing the door, waiting for a knock he hoped would never come.

 

**Aaron and Robert - Robert's POV: 12:37PM**

He'd heard the taxi pull up. There was only one person it could be.

Robert rocked on the chair in the hall. He was staring at the door, never wanting to answer it. Maybe he could run away? Maybe leaving, without Aaron, would save them both? Save him from Chrissie, and save Aaron from him?

 

Robert's thoughts were interrupted by the banging on the door. Each knock felt like a shot to the chest. A butler began to approach but Robert quickly motioned him to leave. He continued to stare at the door, he couldn't get up to answer it. He couldn't do this.

Another knock came at the door, Robert shutting his eyes tightly and inhaling exhaling deeply, standing up, shaking as his hand clasped around the door handle, opening the door, and facing Aaron.

 

"Hi."

It was all he could say. His jaw had clenched, his stature had become stern. He hid all expression, he had to.

"W-what the hell's going on Robert? I saw the news... they said... they said y-you and Chrissie? You're back on?!" Aaron shouted, his expression looked so lost, so concerned.

 

All Robert could do was look down and sigh.

_It's gonna kill you, but you're doing it for him. You're doing it to save him._

 

"Yeah.. we... we decided to make another go of it."

_No. No you didn't. She forced you. This isn't what you want. She's not what you want._

 

Robert saw Aaron fall back a step and gulp. Robert felt like he'd break any minute, suppressing the tears and cry of despair he desperately wanted to release.

 

"W-what dya mean?! W-we... H-how did it-"

"After last night.. I.. I just realized what I wanted okay?! I realized what I wanted and that's not you"

_You sound so angry. But you're not angry at him are you? You're angry at how much of a coward you are to let this happen.. to let yourself let this happen. You want him. Even before last night. You'll always want him._

 

"H-how can you say that? W-we"

"Yeah Aaron, we fucked. And that's what I wanted alright? I wanted to fuck you. I'd already put enough graft in for it, may as well see it through!"

_You're lying. You put the graft in because you liked him. You continued because you fell in love with him. You love him._

 

"No. Y-you're lying."

_I am. I'm so sorry Aaron, I am._

 

"I'm not. How could I love you?! I said it because that's what I'm good at. I'm good at manipulating people. Now I think you should leave. And don't bother coming back." he pointed, turning away slightly.

_Of course I love you. It's so easy to love you. I don't want you to leave, I never want you to go. Please don't leave me._

 

Roberts heart crumbled at the sight of Aaron's tears, hopelessly streaming down his face, his mouth open in shock. Robert was surprised how even he could hide his emotions right now.

 

"I.. I can't believe it. This..you're not making sense-"

"Just.. fuck off Aaron! And don't bother thinking you can expose this, expose what this was, cause you'll be in more shit than I would be I'm telling you! I can get you sent down in a flash and walk out of it unscathed. So just... just leave."

_So venomous. Is that the hate you feel? For her? For yourself? For what you're doing to him? You're killing him Robert. You're destroying him._

 

Robert tore himself away, making sure he didn't look at Aaron again as he knew it'd kill what was left of him. Robert slammed the door and fell. He couldn't catch his breathe - his eyes were wide and he was clutching at his chest. Tears were falling and they wouldn't stop. He didn't know how, but he finally caught a breathe and after a few moments he caught more. His chest pumped rigorously but Robert was breathing at least more quietly.

 

Maybe too quietly, as the silence of his mansion filled his ears, with only the outside noise of a broken man's wailing breaking the silence.

 

**Robert - 12:53PM  
**

Robert stood from the doorway, shaking as he did so - the tears had dried and no more would fall no matter how much he wanted some sort of release. Every fibre of him wanted to open the door and run... run to wherever Aaron was and hold him and tell him the truth. But he couldn't put Aaron in jeopardy, Chrissie was too cunning, too manipulative.

And he was too much of a coward.

 

  
Instead he walked over to the staircase, walking up the steps with the support of the bannister. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and let the Earth swallow him up. Take him away from the despair he was faced with.

Robert dragged himself across the corridor, reaching the door to his bedroom.

A gust of wind hit him and he turned to find the window was slightly open. He sighed and closed it, but became frozen as he looked.. looked where he shouldn't of looked.

 

He was there.

 

Not a man, just a shell.

 

Aaron was sat on the steps, arms clasped around himself. Robert could see his face, only just, and saw the broken expression. Robert then watched as Aaron stood, grabbing his bags and walked away. He didn't look back.

 

Robert fell down the window, his hands falling besides him, tears rolling down his face in quick succession.

 

Maybe there was more tears...


	17. Robert's Decision

**2 Months Later - Robert - Wednesday June 25, 2015: 10:52AM**

"So Mr. Sugden, that's the deluxe suite for one night. Will your wife be joining you?"

"No, she will not. Thanks Jan."

"No problem sir, always happy to help."

 

Jan left the room giving Robert a moments peace. He wiped his hand across his face and slumped back into his chair.

 

It'd been two months to the day now, since the day he last saw Aaron face-to-face. For obvious reasons, they'd not seen each other since - even though Robert wanted to but couldn't, as Aaron had no connections other than the few escorts he interacted with, all who didn't know where he was, and they'd never settled long enough to finally exchange phone numbers. Not that Aaron would have welcomed to see him, he probably still hated his guts and would happily rearrange his features for him if he did. Not even the private investigators - the best in the country - could seem to find him. He'd literally fallen off the face of the country, and Robert was advised it was too broad of a spectrum to try internationally. He wasn't trying to find Aaron in order to talk to him, he just wanted to know he was okay. That, _this_ , what he was enduring, was worth it.

 

The last two months, unsurprisingly, were hell. Chrissie had put his mansion on the market without consulting him within days of their "reunion", saying that she didn't want to move back into a home where he had memories of 'him'. The beach house was also sold, for similar reasons. Only a few large items in his house were kept and the rest sold on, Robert moving back into the White's Mansion in Chelsea. He and Lawrence never spoke or saw each other since the incident with Aaron, Chrissie had Robert buy the house from him - through her - which left Lawrence with enough money to leave and never come back. He didn't approve of their reunion so Chrissie threw him out, refusing to listen to his rejection of them. Lachlan remained at boarding school permanently, Chrissie visiting him but never the other way round and Robert never went with her. The Whites many businesses seemed to crumble around them, Chrissie removing herself from it and letting them crash and burn and instead became a full-time housewife, living on Robert's earnings - although Robert suspects it's so she can keep an eye on him as he now works at home 4/5 days a week, one at the office and the other two not working at all, the two spending time together - her decision.

 

Plans for a family were stagnant, thanks to Robert, although Chrissie didn't know that. It was only with the help of a little blue pill he was able to stand to attention for her, and even though they had sex - intimate only from Chrissie's side, Robert going through the motions with minimal effort or attention, not that she seemed to notice, his mind focusing on a certain brown haired boy - she wouldn't be falling pregnant. Not when Robert's chef moved with them to the White's Mansion and made sure that every morning Chrissie would have a cocktail of orange juice and a morning after pill. She hadn't cottoned on yet, but it was only a matter of time before she'd suggest something else like surrogacy. He'd deal with that when he got to it though.

 

In fact Robert was happy at the fact that most of his staff had come with him to the mansion as all of them were aware of the situation. It all came out to them one night, when, concerned about him, his butler followed Robert and found him partially passed out drunk at the side of a bar - the bar he and Aaron had met in after Aaron returned from his break away - crying and shouting that he wanted to see Aaron, claiming that he wasn't at either at the hotels and he just wanted him to come back. When he was taken back home, his staff rallied around him late at night and once Robert had sobered up, he explained that Chrissie had forced him into all this and that he was only doing it in order to protect Aaron. They understood, and all tried to help but with nothing to do, they all just decided to support their loyal employer and keep him afloat to make sure he didn't crumble - luckily, this event happened while Chrissie was away.

 

After the first month, she had actually caught him searching for Aaron. Robert had a lead from his private investigator who claimed to have seen Aaron back in London, but while on the phone the line went dead and he found Chrissie towering over him. She tossed him a folder, which upon opening had a lone picture of Aaron - recent, according to Chrissie - that showed him walking along an unidentifiable street looking like death. She explained that she knew exactly where he was and the next photo would be of his corpse if Robert tried to find him again. Robert gave up after that, too scared that Chrissie might actually go through with her plan if he even got close.

 

Robert was just living a lie - every day, every second. It was only in those precious moments alone, Robert would open his laptop and in a multitude of folders-in-folders, he's pull up the one photo of Aaron he had from the escort website and jerk himself off, crying and whimpering something pathetic. But he didn't care how pathetic it was, in that moment, he could somewhat still see Aaron, reminisce about Aaron's touch and smile, picturing the morning he woke up with him, limbs tangled together after their one and only night of passion. It was the only thing that kept him from jumping from the roof or drinking himself silly.

 

He never expected to feel so strongly about it all. He knew it'd be tough but he never imagined the pain he'd be going through without Aaron. Because Aaron was, and still to this day, is everything to him.

 

Robert was woken in his daze by his phone ringing - Chrissie.

 

_"Hello?"_

_"Robert? Where are you?"_

_"It's my day at the office remember? Then I've got that business meeting tonight."_

_"You don't any more, I've cancelled it."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because I have alright? Don't argue with me."_

_"I already booked the hotel."_

_"Well un-book it Robert. And come home."_

 

The phone hung up before he could say anything else, and he just threw his mobile at the wall.

 

He couldn't live like this. Not any more. He was lifeless, he was nothing any more. He'd lost all sense of identity.

 

He paced around his office with intent, back and forth, back and forth.

 

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

 

He looked out of the glass walls beside him, separating his office and the balcony. He stepped out into the cold breeze and closed his eyes.

 

He knew what he had to do.


	18. One Step Forward, Five Steps Back

  **Aaron**

Life had got worse before it got better for Aaron, even if that 'better' was only marginally so.

 

Aaron ended up back at the hotel, on autopilot after Robert's where he ran into Peter. Peter was set to leave but then Aaron broke down in his arms, not remembering what came afterwards. He ended up waking the next morning at the hotel, Peter having paid for another night for the two of them, and Aaron unloaded to Peter about the whole tale with Robert, leaving Peter shocked.

With nowhere to go, he and Peter left together, Peter having found a small flat to rent that he could afford for a month. Aaron moved in with him, using what left of his funds to chip in with the rent. They looked for work tirelessly but found nothing - that left Aaron in an even worse state.

 

Peter was patient and calming for Aaron, telling Aaron he had gone through worse times than this and wouldn't allow Aaron to fall. But Aaron did fall, repeatedly.

First it was the alcohol, which he either stole successfully or got through shameless and desperate flirting at anyone who'd look his way to buy him a drink. Peter would just get to him in time before Aaron was taken to some seedy guys house, having have spent half the night searching for Aaron in other bars he'd done the same in in the nights before. Then after he had his stomach pumped on a particularly hard night, thinking of Robert and how Aaron had been risen to a rooftop only to be hurtled down it by Robert's rejection, he gave it up - with Peter's encouragement.

 

Second it was the depression and self harm that had caught up with him. Aaron had dealt with it all too well before, before prison, but this time it came back tenfold. Aaron spent nights rocking himself attempting to sleep, crying Robert's name or wishing himself dead. He'd punch the wall outside of the flat until his fists couldn't take the pain any more, all bloodied and blistered. It wasn't until they became infected in Post-Robert Week 4, when he was rushed into hospital once more for a badly infected cut that he was given a wake up call. Peter lashed out at him that left him scared, telling him how selfish and pathetic he was. In the end though, it was what he needed. The next morning, having slept off the painkillers he was fed, he and Peter packed their bags and left, Aaron telling him they should head somewhere he'd gone to find peace before - the Lake District.

 

It was here when things got (marginally) better. Aaron still missed Robert daily despite despising him at the same time, still angry and hurt. He didn't understand how he could still want him and love him so much despite what he did and said. But it was the pain of Robert's rejection that made him want to get himself something of his own, something that couldn't be snatched away from him like the chance of happiness had been snatched away by Robert. He tried relentlessly to find work, succeeding as he stumbled on a small café looking for servers. Both he and Peter had applied and got the job, both elated by the turn of events.

 

They spent the next month or so working, building themselves their own lives. Not together - both he and Peter had never seen one another that way, but they worked together and lived together (paying at a B&B weekly so far) and it worked as their friendship grew.

 

Life was nowhere near perfect, or even _good..._

 

But maybe Aaron could find a life after Robert Sugden.

 

**2 Months Later - Aaron - Wednesday June 25, 2015: 15:04PM**

Aaron and Peter are used to working in tandem now, the café is always bursting with customers so they're never off their feet but they welcomed it.

 

Aaron sighed heavily in exhaustion before turning with a smile on his face, ready to serve the next customer.

 

"Americano please."

"Certainly sir" Aaron smiled, turning away and busying himself with the order. Once he'd completed the coffee, he turned around with the mug, only for the TV to capture his attention.

 

_"We have truly distressing news for you all today, as we've been told that Robert Sugden, millionaire and loved husband has passed away today aged 29. He was found dead in the alleyway behind his 60 story building, having commit suicide by jumping from his roof top office. Employees are said to have been alerted to the incident moments before Robert took his life, and recovered a suicide note that won't be officially published. His ex-wife but current partner Chrissie White has released a statement saying how truly devastated she is for the incident, and begs for privacy in this difficult time. We'll bring any more details on this truly horrific tale as they come."_

 

"Excuse me? My coffee?!" the disgruntled customer asked.

 

Aaron didn't answer, but instead dropped the mug on the floor, his body frozen in shock. He just stared at the television screen.

"Aaron?"

Peter rushed up beside him, clearly confused of his state. Aaron remained still for what could of been seconds or minutes, before he just fell to the floor, surprising Peter who fell with his arms on Aaron.

 

Aaron didn't cry, he just sat still... staring.

 

All the pain and anger he had from and for Robert had disappeared.

 

All that was left was sorrow.

 

He'd lost the love of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aaron - Wednesday July 15, 2015**

The weather was warm but it didn't stop him from putting on his hoodie, knowing if he was going to do this he'd have to remain unseen. Chrissie would be present, and although he had no reason to hide himself from her he just didn't feel right intruding in her time to grieve for her husband. It'd been 20 days since Robert's passing, 20 days Aaron just wish had never had to happen.

 

The first few days he couldn't remember. Peter had told him around day 5 when Aaron became lucid again that he hadn't eaten or spoke since hearing the news, Peter having closed the café and took Aaron back to the B&B. He'd just sat on a chair at the side of his bed, staring into the wall opposite him. He'd refused the food Peter offered and lashed out at him several times, Peter still wearing the faded bruises. He'd finally eaten on day 5 but he'd just thrown it back up minutes after eating - the same happened until day 9. Day 10 he finally kept his food down, but went for a run. He'd gotten a stitch but ran through the pain and ended up coming back, early hours of Day 11 with his feet bloodied and swollen. Day 11 was spent recovering from his actions the previous day. Day 12 was a day for tears, Peter having urged Aaron to talk to him about how he was feeling that left him crying into Peter's shoulder until he fell asleep. Day 13 was back to anger at everything - Robert being dead, having killed himself, having broken Aaron's heart, yet being so damn loveable that Aaron hated him so much for how much he did, along with hating himself for it too. Day 14 to 16 were spent just lazy days, Aaron watched TV and films with minimal enjoyment or effort, but at least he was doing something, Peter had commented. Day 17, he finally heard about the funeral. Day 18 he contemplated going. Day 19 he made his decision and left for London.

 

Day 20 was the funeral.

 

He'd not slept much, how could he really? But he'd gotten up early and taken a quick walk. He had stopped at the hotel he first stayed in as an escort, having enough money from his work at the café (he had stopped being paid after 5 days off sick and the rest he used as holiday days). The same hotel room he'd stopped in too, leaving Aaron feeling a little nostalgic. He wondered if he never became an escort, never met Robert and what came after if Robert would still be alive. Aaron didn't believe Robert's death involved him - he didn't mean anything to Robert, Robert had made that clear. But it didn't stop him wondering if there was a chain of events that led to Robert taking his own life. There hadn't been a publicly released reason for it, Chrissie just having said that her husband had been struggling at work and must of had underlying mental issues they weren't aware of. Aaron didn't buy it - a guy like Robert wouldn't do that. He didn't know why, he just didn't believe Robert would willingly take his own life unless something led to it. Aaron had theorized that maybe Lawrence had forced him, knowing his secret, but he hadn't ended up giving it much thought - nothing could be changed now.

 

He walked along the rain drenched sidewalk across the road from the grave yard, surprised at the relatively small gathering. He could see Chrissie - no Lawrence though, and several staff members that he'd recognized from his brief visits to Robert's mansion. Chrissie was crying, of course, but many of them weren't, all standing looking quite.. bored. Aaron felt a bit of unwarranted anger that people weren't more upset, as upset as Chrissie, as upset as _him_. But then he supposed - none of them loved him like Chrissie and he did. Maybe that was the one thing he and Chrissie had in common - unconditional love for the man. Aaron sat at the side of the road, a beer in his hand, watching the ceremony, not hearing a word what was being said, but drank his beer as it went on, his warm tears soaking the drying side walk.

 

**

 

The ceremony had ended after around 20 minutes. Aaron had hidden himself, not sure why he was, when the funeral party were leaving - probably to some fancy do, he thought. Once he saw that no one else was there, he walked gingerly towards the grave.

 

Aaron stood in front of the grave stone, and read what it said.

 

**R O B E R T   S U G D E N**

**22nd April 1986 - June 25, 2015**

 

No loving husband, no loving son. Just the two lines of text. Aaron felt like he deserved more than that, but what could he do. Aaron began to wonder if Robert's family knew, if, even after all this time, they'd heard and came. Robert deserved that too - to have the people he may have lost, but loved, here to pay their respects.

 

Aaron took his can of beer, half empty, and poured the remaining contents onto the fresh grave.

 

"I should hate you... but I love you" He sobbed.

 

He heard footsteps behind him, not really paying attention. He turned and bumped into someone.

"S-sorry. I was just leaving."

Aaron glanced at the figure for a few moments, before the hood covering the persons face was removed.

 

Aaron walked backwards and fell to the ground with a expression of pure horror.

 

"Robert?"


	20. Robert's Plan

**Robert** **\- Wednesday June 25, 2015: 11:01AM**

Robert opened his eyes and looked over the edge of the balcony, his plan forming in his head. He soon rushed back into his office, into the corridor.

 

"Jan!" he bellowed, rushing to his secretary's desk.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to come to my house with me now, it's urgent."

"Y-Yes sir.. what is this entailing?"

"I need a meeting with all my home staff. On the way, can you phone those not on duty and ask them to come to the house in a matter of urgency?"

"Of course, lead the way."

 

Robert and Jan scurried into the elevator, Robert tapping his foot in urgency as the elevator descended to the underground parking.

 

"Which car will we be taking?"

"White Audi, quickly."

 

Jan jumped into the car, Robert fastening his seat belt and driving quickly out of the building.

"Oh also, phone Scott."

"Scott your lawyer?"

"Yes. Tell him to get to mine too. I'm gonna need him if this is going to work."

"What's going to work?"

"I'll fill you in when we're back, just phone him."

Jan nodded, and dialled her phone.

 

 

**

 

Robert pulled up outside his house, rushing in with Jan following quickly behind him. He entered the home to find all of his staff in the living room.

 

"Hi, sorry for calling you here on such short notice." he breathed heavily. "Scott, you too."

"It's fine Robert, but what's so urgent?" Scott asked.

 

Robert sighed.

"I need your word. All of you. I trust you all with my life which is why I'm speaking to you, here and now."

There was a moment of nodding and agreeing from all his staff, hanging on his every word.

"As you are all aware of the matter with Chrissie, I've been thinking of a way to get out of it for two months to no avail. I thought we'd exhausted all avenues but I think I've found one that'll work... only thing, it's a bit final, and it's not something I can suddenly come back from."

 

Everyone was intrigued.

"What is it sir?" his butler asked.

 

"I'm... I'm going to fake my own death."

A chorus of gasps came from them all, confused and shocked.

"What the hell Robert?!" Scott shouted, standing.

"I know! It's crazy. But I can't live like this. Chrissie's got me exactly where she wants me and I can't take it any more! If I don't do this, well, then I may as well do it for real."

"You're mad!" he interrupted.

"Yeah, I am. But with every second I'm becoming more sure of it."

 

"You know sir." his butler interjected. "This... this isn't going to get Aaron back. You don't even know where he is?"

"But Chrissie does."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Chrissie gave me that photo of Aaron after she found out I was searching for him right? It was a recent photo. Which means up until last month at least, Chrissie has had someone following Aaron, or at least someone who knows where he is. If I'm dead, what need has she to continue keeping track of Aaron? She'll call off whoever it is and suddenly, it'll become clear who she's been paying to follow him."

"It can't be that simple though" Scott commented.

"It is. I've already worked out that whoever Chrissie has been getting to follow Aaron was already working for her. There were several pay rises just before we got back together, which means one of them are the person she's getting to follow him. She's not paying them with cash - I'd be able to see her withdrawing it. I've been watching things closely recently. She'll stop paying the person and I'll be able to see who has had a pay cut or stopped being paid completely. I can't go running in asking them all cause they'll run to Chrissie. "

 

"So you're just gonna fake your death, then what? You'll have nothing. And you can't be certain you'll get Aaron back either."

"I'm doing this for me. I'm doing it for Aaron too, more than anything, but even if I can't get Aaron back, I can't live like this, with her any more. It's only going to be a matter of time before she's worked out our pregnancy prevention plan, she's more determined for kids than ever. I will not have a child with that women - I just won't.

 

Scott just sighed.

"Rob... you're my best mate. But you can get into deep shit for this. That's your whole life wiped away. And if you're caught-"

"-I won't be. As soon as I find Aaron, we'll leave here, go anywhere."

"But what if Aaron can't be found-"

"-He can. And I will find him. And, if, by magic I don't, then I'll leave anyway, I'll.. I'll just have to deal with it.."

"This is a huge risk, you know that?"

"I'd rather take a risk of a life with the man I love than playing it safe with a woman I can't stand the sight of."

 

Everyone went silent, before Scott walked closer to Robert.

"What do you need me to do?"

Robert smiled and patted him on the back.

 

"Right, well first things first, my death. We're gonna say I jumped from the rooftop of the office. I have a few friends who owe me favours who can help with the police and everything, so basically, my body will be at the morgue before anyone even bats an eyelid. We'll say my body is too mangled to be seen, but I can have several of my close staff at the office to 'identify' the body. That way, we won't have Chrissie snooping. Then, once that's done, Jan, you'll have to release a statement about my death, saying I took my own life due to personal circumstances. I'll leave a suicide note for Chrissie, saying how sorry I am, blah blah blah, and I'm sure she'll play the grieving wife perfectly. It'll hit the nationwide press quickly, so it means I have to get away ASAP."

 

"With what money? Rob-"

"-I know. That's where you come in Scott. I'm going to write a new will, my assets will all be sold off and the proceeds go straight into the company to keep it alive after my passing. As for my savings, well..."

He took a deep sigh and looked out to his staff.

"I'm going to do a straight bank transfer now of all my savings - all portioned out to all of you here. You get to keep whatever comes to you but I will need 25% back from you all, into a new account that I'll have opened, that will allow me to start my life again elsewhere with Aaron. Is everyone okay with that?"

Another chorus of nods and agreements is given.

"Thank you, all. I can't even begin to explain how much you all mean to me, but I have to do this."

 

"For your happiness sir, of course" his butler commented, patting Robert on the back.

He smiled, before turning to Scott.

 

"Right, I think we've got things to put in order don't you? The rest of you, go back to work and go about your day as normal, Jan, can you stay behind as I'll have to return back to the office beforehand."

"Sure sir."

 

His staff all gave him emotional goodbyes, before Robert headed off into his office with Scott.

 

 

**

 

Two hours later and Robert and Scott had sorted the whole plan, how everything would work out to ensure the plan went without a hitch and with no suspicion, it'd just look like Robert had planned for his suicide. He set up a new bank account in Aaron's name, using new details that he "acquired" from some of his special contacts. He'd get away just out of London for now, where he could wait for his funds to be transferred from the staff and wait for Chrissie to cancel the payment to whoever she had been paying to follow Aaron. From that point, he'd confront them and find out where Aaron lived. He'd find Aaron and... well, he'd work out what next when he got to it.

 

Robert headed up into his room, packing a bag, before heading back down, meeting Scott and Jan.

"Do you not want to say goodbye to the house sir?"

"With respect Jan, it's a house, and I'm not gonna miss it one bit, as long as I have Aaron."

She smiled gently at him.

 

"Everything sorted?"

"Yeah mate, everything's done." Scott sighed.

"I'll miss you both, you know that?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Maybe, once I'm settled in a few months, I can contact you and we can meet up. And once again, I cannot thank yo-"

"We get it Rob. Now go!" Scott shouted, pushing Robert out the door.

"Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye mate."

The two friends hugged one another, before Robert rushed off back into his Audi with Jan with one destination in mind.

 

 

**

 

 

"You're phone's not stopped ringing sir, it's Chrissie."

"Ignore it. I'm sure she'll understand soon enough."

"Sir, what if she gets her claws into the business?"

"She won't. Me and Scott have made sure she gets left with nothing. With everything she did to me, and even to her own father, she deserves that at least."

"Yes sir" Jan sniggered.

 

Arriving at the office, Robert quickly rushed in with Jan and closed his office door.

"Now what?"

"Well, I'll leave the note here. In a few minutes, I want you to head down to the alleyway behind here - the people who need to be there will be there. They'll tell you what to do, and then once they're done, call a meeting on the ground floor. I'll make my exit then, taking the car Scott's given me to get out of here. From then on, I'm by myself."

"Until you find Aaron."

"Yeah." Robert smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, thanks for everything Jan."

"You too sir. _When_ you find Aaron, get as far away from here as possible, and don't look back."

"I won't."

Jan gave him a kiss on the cheek, and exited his office.

 

Robert looked around at his office, circling on his feet getting a full 360 degree view of it all. The life he'd built for himself - it felt hollow. This wasn't life he wanted any more, it might of been in the past but now? Nothing. He'd of never believed such a cheesy cliché as "money can't buy you happiness" but it was so right, it really couldn't.

 

Aaron though, felt like happiness. In such a short time he'd made Robert feel more than he had for years. Robert was sure he'd find Aaron - he wouldn't give up until he had. Aaron would understand and he'd done it for them. He didn't need it all, he didn't want it all - he just wanted Aaron.

 

Robert smiled to himself, grabbing his bag with a few essentials, hearing the tannoy of Jan calling all staff down to the ground floor. Once he heard the hustle and bustle of the office subside, he made his way to the basement, climbing in the car Scott provided and drove off...

 

...He didn't look back.


	21. Aaron & Robert

**Aaron and Robert - July 15, 2015**

Aaron jumped up from his spot and the floor and ran, but he only made it as far as the graveyard gates when he keeled over to throw up.

 

Robert had ran after him shouting his name, rushing behind him and began rubbing his back for comfort.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Robert recoiled slightly, before clenching his jaw and grabbing Aaron's waste, pulling him back into a standing position.

"Come on, on the bench."

Robert just walked to the bench, Aaron between his arms shaking and shivering.

Aaron sat on the bench, his legs were bouncing up and down as the rest of his body shook. His eyes were wide and he wasn't responding to Robert's calling of his name.

"Aaron? Come on Aaron!"

Robert pulled Aaron's face between his hands and looked into his eyes, both of theirs flooded with tears.

"Just look at me okay, just calm down, I'll explain, but you've gotta calm down!"

Aaron cried between Robert's hands leading Robert to pull him in close, holding him on his chest with his ear on his heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just calm down!"

 

They'd remained in silence for a good 10/15 minutes, Robert stroking Aaron's hair as Aaron simmered.

"Come on, not here."

Aaron looked up at Robert who ushered him to stand. Aaron's legs felt like jelly and fell slightly, leading Robert to wrap his right arm around his waist and placing Aaron's left arm across his shoulders and held it with his hand.

He was led to what Aaron presumed was Robert's car, marginally less fancy than what he was accustomed to seeing Robert drive. Robert helped him into the passenger seat.

Aaron just stared straight forward out of the windscreen.

 

Robert climbed into the drivers seat, wiping his hand across his face and looking to Aaron.

"Aaron?"

Robert reached out his arm but Aaron recoiled back.

Robert grimaced at the rejection, but turned his attention to the road, starting the engine and driving.

 

 

**

 

 

They'd been sitting in the car for 20 minutes before Robert pulled in to a secluded lay by. Aaron hadn't looked at him or spoken at all.

"Aaron." Robert said softly.

No response.

"Aaron" he said a bit more sternly.

Still no response.

"AARON!" he shouted.

Aaron jumped, slowly and gingerly turning his head to look at Robert.

 

"I-I thought you were dead."

Robert sighed. "That was the plan."

 

Aaron's face turned sour as his breathing became heavy.

"Plan? You actually _planned_ this?!"

"I can explain-"

"-I don't really wanna hear it right now!"

"Aaron-"

"-What? You expect me just to be _okay_ with this?! You pretending to off yourself?! Making everyone grieve for you?! You know how hard it was for m-"

Aaron stopped himself, Robert wouldn't want to hear how hard it was for him.

"Aaron..." he started, but Aaron leapt out of the car and walked down the road.

 

"Aaron!" Robert shouted, rushing after him once more.

"Please, don't walk away from me-"

"I hated you, you know that don't you?!"

Robert clenched his jaw and looked down.

"I... loathed you. I stood there, and watched you say those things to me, you did _everything_ I never wanted to happen to me again but you did it! And, I left, that day, _hating_ myself for feeling the way I did for you. I-I felt like I was played, and then beaten down! I tortured myself over it all! I drunk myself stupid until I couldn't even feel my own heart beat! I punched walls until my knuckles bled and I never wanted to stop! But you know.. what the worst part of it all was?! Even.. after _everything_ , I-I-I actually _missed_ you! I still wanted you and that made me feel sick!"

 

Flooded in tears, Robert tried to approach Aaron but Aaron just backed away.

"Aaron, _please-"_

"-NO! And then..when I'm getting myself back on track.. actually contemplating getting _over_ you, I'm stood in a café and all I hear is that you're _dead_. And.. I broke! I spent days not eating or sleeping! And when I did eat, I threw it all back up! I beat up my best friend for trying to get through to me! I went running for hours... literally a whole day until I couldn't feel a thing because I just wanted to escape from the pain of _loosing_ you when you weren't even mine! I cried until I couldn't cry and I screamed and shouted until I couldn't any more! I HATE YOU!"

 

Aaron punched Robert's chest hard, making the man recoil and fold over in pain

"I hate you!"

Robert pushed past the pain and stood up straight, letting the hits come at him.

"I hate you!"

Aaron's punches became increasingly weaker, his fists just tapping Roberts chest as he got closer to him.

"I hate you!"

Robert grabbed Aaron's arms and got in close.

"I hate-"

Aaron crashed his lips onto Robert's, taking weeks of pent up anger, frustration, grief, pain and sadness and pushing it into passion. Robert met him back with equal passion, both pushing against one another, grabbing each others clothes and faces, until Aaron pushed Robert away and took a few steps back, crying into his hands as he fell to his knees.

 

Robert rushed in front of him, kneeling on his knees and grabbing Aaron's face to look at him!

"I never meant it! What I said to you, the last time we saw each other. I didn't mean a damn word of it!

"You were pretty convincing." Aaron cried, trying not to look at Robert.

"I know... I... Chrissie. She made me."

Aaron's tears halted, him finally looked at Robert with a puzzled face.

"Chrissie?!"

"Yeah. She... she blackmailed me. I had to stop seeing you, or she'd shop you to the police. Jax, he'd gone to her. Looking for money it seemed. Dobbed you in it with her, told her all about what he knew of me and you. Gave her evidence, hard evidence, that'd get you sent down for years, stuff that he and her had made up too."

"So you thought you'd just tear me apart like that instead?!" he cried.

"I.. I had to say it Aaron, I-I had to be convincing! I couldn't risk you coming back! I couldn't risk you not hating me, cause if you came back she'd of got you sent down, or worse! I couldn't stop her Aaron, she had everything figured out! I had to get back with her and leave you, hurt you so much you'd never come back to me!"

Aaron pulled away but Robert grabbed his face again, tears once again filling both their eyes and muffling their speech.

"I'm so sorry Aaron! It killed me to say those things, I hated myself! I hated the way you looked at me! I hated the whole damn thing and I'm so fucking sorry that I was such a damn coward! I never wanted to hurt you! I wanted to protect you! I-I-I love you Aaron!"

 

Aaron clutched at Robert's jacket as he held his head down, but moving it against Robert's head as they cried against each other, falling to their knees.

"I-I missed you so much, I love you Aaron" he whispered.

Aaron brought their heads up and kissed Robert, placing his hands around Robert's head. Robert pulled Aaron closer by his face as Aaron pulled Robert on top of him gently onto the concrete floor, clawing at his clothes. Aaron removed Robert's jacket as Robert attempted to do the same to Aaron's, Aaron moving up to let him.

"Not here" Aaron breathed, hardly stopping in order to continue kissing Robert. They awkwardly stood up together before they fought against each other to Robert's car, Robert pushing Aaron up onto the bonnet of his car and hooking his legs around his waist before picking him up again. They kissed as Robert carried him to the back seat, opening the car with Aaron in his arms and gently placing Aaron in, jumping in after him and once again climbing on top of him.

 

Aaron pulled at the hem of Robert's t-shirt before Robert pulled it off, Aaron taking the break in contact to remove his own. Aaron's hand stroked down Robert's body before he cupped Robert's crotch, pulling at Robert's lip with his teeth as Robert groaned at the sensation. They both fumbled around with one another's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before Robert pulled his jeans and pants down in one swift movement allowing them to fall to the ground outside before climbing back and doing the same with Aaron's. Robert moved up and kissed Aaron gently, before licking, biting and sucking at the skin on Aaron's neck as Aaron moaned.

 

Robert continued his assault down Aaron's body, before kissing at the skin on Aaron's thighs and licking down his navel before taking Aaron fully in his mouth. Aaron arched up into Robert's mouth, closing his eyes and breathing Robert's name as Robert swallowed down his length, keeping full contact with Aaron's face as he did so.

 

Aaron wasn't sure how much more he could take and motioned Robert to come up, kissing him as they got onto their knees before pushing Robert back, Robert holding onto the door frame leant back as Aaron crouched down and repeated Robert's actions by taking Robert in his mouth. Robert groaned into the air as Aaron sucked and licked every precious inch of his dick, kissing it and Robert's chest making sure Robert knew just how much this meant.

 

Robert just wanted Aaron now and pulled himself up, pulling Aaron up again so they were once again one their knees. Robert placed his finger in Aaron's mouth, allowing him to coat it with spit before rubbing his finger against Aaron's hole, inserting his finger. Aaron groaned out at the sensation, before placing his head on Robert's shoulder and sucking at the skin as Robert pushed his finger in and out of him.

 

Robert removed his finger and spat onto his middle finger and index finger, now inserting both fingers into Aaron as Aaron clawed at his back.

Feeling Aaron was ready, Robert used his free hand to fumble on the floor, grabbing a box and pulling out a condom, drawing a laugh from Aaron at his preparedness.

Robert removed his fingers and rolled on the condom, making Aaron lay back down, grabbing his legs and pushing them so his legs were bent flush against his chest.

"Ready?"

Aaron nodded and Robert pushed the head of his dick inside Aaron, spitting down onto the condom as he inserted himself more. Aaron dragged Robert down onto him, kissing him as Robert inserted his full length.

" _Fuck"_ Aaron breathed onto Robert, as Robert began thrusting into him.

 

Aaron and Robert remained together, Robert inside Aaron, both staring at each other between kisses as their speed and rhythm changed up. Aaron could feel himself close but Robert already appeared to sense it, thrusting harder as he grabbed Aaron's cock and began jerking him rapidly. Aaron grabbed Robert's head and pulled him close, their foreheads flush against each other as Aaron came shooting against their stomachs, leading Robert to one final thrust before cumming himself. They just allowed themselves to come down from the high, breathing against each other.

"I love you" Aaron breathed, kissing Robert gently on his nose.

"I love you too."

 

 

**

 

 

The two sat together, laid in the back of the car, Robert's arm around Aaron's shoulders and holding Aaron's hand while his other dangles down off the chair, Aaron's free hand stroking Robert's stomach, naked with only a small blanket covering them.

Robert let out a sigh of contentment.

"I've been dreaming about this everyday. I... I knew I'd find you."

Aaron looked up slightly.

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, yeah! As soon as you went I started looking. Private investigators and everything! Looked for a whole month but then Chrissie found out and told me she knew where you were, had a recent photo of you... I knew I couldn't risk her doing anything so I had to stop. But I never wanted to."

Aaron kissed Robert's nipple as a sign of thanks, before nuzzling his head onto Robert's chest.

"Then when the whole plan thing came up, I waited... Chrissie cancelled the payment for the guy who had been following you just like I thought she would and I had a friend confront the guy. He gave us the location and I went to get you, only to find some Peter telling us that you'd gone to my funeral. Soon as I heard I came straight back."

"Even after everything you said... I couldn't not come. I.. I loved you too much not to say goodbye. Suppose it's silly now."

 

Robert just smiled. "Naah, it tells me your a sweetie!" he teased, causing them both to laugh as Aaron twisted his nipple.

"Ow!"

"Yeah well, you deserved it!"

 

Aaron's expression suddenly became serious.

"But... you've lost everything. Your life, your home, everything you've worked for. I just.. I don't understand why you'd do that."

"I love you Aaron, and I wanted to be with you. I _want_ to be with you. Getting away from that horrible woman and the toxic lifestyle were just bonuses."

"Do.. do you still love her?"

"How can you ask me that?! I divorced her for a reason Aaron. It made my skin crawl... I had to pretend to love her, _like_ her. She didn't even care I didn't love her, she just continued. It's scary really, that she was willing to allow herself to be that way. But she just became vile and cruel. I wanted out, and... I'd rather be alone than stay with her. But it was only because I loved you that I could be strong enough to go through with it all."

"You have nothing left?"

"Not quite." he smirked. "I was... clever. I made sure I had my assets secured - and away from Chrissie. I won't be able to get everything back, obviously I'll never see the inside of my homes again, or my offices, really just stay out of London all together. But my staff are loyal and they did as I asked of them. I have an account with enough money to set us up in a nice house somewhere, _anywhere_. We'll be fine for a few years as long as we're not stupid with it, but we can get jobs too. I'll have to start from scratch - this Robert Sugden is basically a newborn baby, but we'll manage. We can do this Aaron, if this is what you want?"

 

Aaron sat up and kissed Robert tenderly on his lips, before kissing his forehead and pushing his hands through his blonde hair.

"I want this Robert. Me and you."

They kissed again only to be broken by their smiles.

"So... where shall we go?" Aaron asked.

"Anywhere. But right now..."

Robert flipped them over so he was on top of Aaron once again.

"I just want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for such the positive response on this story. I never expected it to go the way it did and I can't thank you enough for the support!
> 
> As I'm sure I'll be asked, I thought I'd let you know that I DO plan on continuing this story, but not in this fic. This is part 1 of the series I plan to do with this. There are still things unexplained, unresolved (Chrissie & Jax etc.) that need to be addressed too! But I only have ideas at the moment so I won't be starting it straight away as I have other fics to work on too, but you will see a continuation of where the two go from here!
> 
> Once again thanks for all the support, you have no idea what even a comment or kudos does for me! As always, feel free to suggest fics to me in the comments or on my tumblr - oshakpop :)


End file.
